A King and a Card mistress
by Suko
Summary: *FINISHED! Sequel has started!* Years after Syaoran returns to China and is now the King of the Li clan, a strange runaway is found and there's something very strange about her... Can Syaoran figure it out? S+S and T+E in the sequel
1. Syaoran and the runaway

Story Key:  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
* * = Noise/Sounds  
_italics_Big Scene change/Notations  
A/N = Author's Note  
**A King and a Card mistress** >> **Syaoran and the runaway**  
  
Syaoran stepped out of the gigantic Li palace. Now at 14, he was already the ruler of the Li clan and slowly taking over China and Japan.  
  
"Master Li, you haven't had your break-" Syaoran merely waved his hand slightly behind him at the butler. He walked down the path to the gate. And into the limo, which was waiting for him.  
  
"Good morning, Sir. Li!" A man greeted him with wide arms. Syaoran ignored them.  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Tankko." Mr. Tankko put down his arms, his smile faded. He pulled a briefcase out.  
  
"Sir. Li, I have the office papers. I think that we should discuss them now befor-" Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"Why such a rush, Tankko? Hold on to those for when we settle down." Syaoran sat back, putting his hands to his eyes. The sun was particularly bright that day.  
  
'Today is another sunny day, yet I am here, on my way to work once again. I have never seemed to be able to concentrate on my work every since...it...happened. She was the greatest thing that ever could happen to me... And now it's gone. Why did I have to leave? I was happy for once in my life. That cheerful smile... Her eyes... She made me be someone I never knew I could be, but now I just shut everyone out as much as possible. But it's important. Soon, I will become a king if I play my cards right. I wish I could see her again. But I only have one picture of her, and it's so blurry. It's been so long, I don't even remember her name! I guess I've been too into work.'  
  
At approximately 9:00 p.m., the doorbell rang at the Li palace.  
  
"Ah, Master Li is home! Welcome back from work, master!" Syaoran, taking no notice of the maid, walked straight to his room. He opened his top drawer. A secret box sprang out. Syaoran took the box. Inside was a picture. Ever so gently, Syaoran picked up the photo. Carefully, carefully. A girl was standing under a cherry blossom tree, the winds sweeping her hair. Her auburn brown hair and ivory-cream skin stood out, but Syaoran liked the girl's bright emerald eyes the best. Green was his favorite colour, sure, but the eyes were so lovely because Syaoran could see an innocence in them. His eyes watered. A tear rolled down his cheek. Quickly, Syaoran whipped his hand out in front of the picture, so that the tears wouldn't get on it, but he was too late. The photo was damaged forever. Shocked, Syaoran put the image away... Into the box and into the drawer... And never dared to take it out again.  
  
_3 years later..._  
  
Syaoran entered a huge room. Everybody fell silent. Because he was the King. No one dared to make him mad. This silent King. (A/N: Well, it says silent, but it just means that he doesn't talk a lot. He's not totally silent, k? =/ ) He sat down on the red throne in the middle back of the room.  
  
"What business is there today?" He asked one man, near the throne. The man said nothing, but clapped his hands twice. Another man come rushing in.  
  
"Sir. Li, we have caught a Japanese girl around the areas and have brought her in. She is ready for examinations at anytime; we think that she will be a good addition to your slaves."   
  
Syaoran winced at the mention of 'his slaves'. But it must be done. After all, he hadn't worked years just to become the king. It was one year after he was named king.  
  
"Bring her in, then! Don't just stand there!" Syaoran yelled. The man nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir!" He turned around. "Bring in the new slave!" he called. Several people came in with a struggling girl of about 16. Her dirty brown/black hair swept across her face down to her shoulders. Her fierce eyes were a dark green colour, and body was scratched and bruised all over. A woman nearly screamed when the girl tried to bite her. Syaoran got off the throne. This girl was from Japan, had brown hair and green eyes, though the color was a bit off. Maybe it was just him.  
  
"Girl! What is your name?" He yelled. The girl scowled.  
  
"Why should I tell you, you monster? Thanks to you, my family and I were driven out of our home, with our friends! You are lucky I am held back, or I would be up there, and you would not be so calm!" Syaoran stood back, a bit shocked.  
  
"I am asking you NICELY," Syaoran said, annoyed at the girl's rude-ness, "WHAT is your name?" The girl scowled again.  
  
"I am Tomahura Suzuhara. My friends call me Tomi-chan, but YOU," she said, eyeing Syaoran with a furious look in her eye, "will call me Suzuhara, and Suzuhara, ONLY!" Syaoran simply said,  
  
"I will call you, dear servant girl, whatever I desire, but out of respect of your courage to talk back to me, I will call you Suzuhara-chan. Men, take her away. I will discuss this later."  
  
The people that were restraining her, shoved her into a door on the side of the wall. Syaoran ordered the head of the slaves to come forward.  
  
"Yes, that new girl, she is perfect for the job of a slave. Her work shall start early tomorrow... Her work load will be..." he trailed off. "Her work load," he started again, "will be Load D. No buts! She is a young, healthy girl, by the looks of it, and she can handle it, judging by her attitude." The woman obeyed.  
  
"Yes, sir." she trembled. Syaoran walked off.  
  
"I'll leave you to your duty."  
  
'That girl... She was not who I thought it would be at first. Oh, well. There was only a slight chance, after all. Work load D should teach her a lesson about talking that way to a king. Hmmph. Normally, I would have given someone like her a load C or even B, but she just irritated me so much. At least it should make her tame.'  
  
{End of Chapter 1} Yes, yes. I changed Chapter 1 a bit, but only because I accidentally deleted it and had to re-write it all over@.@;; But it's mostly the same. *whew* so please review! I haven't gotten enough reviews to make a sequel yet, so I might not...I just hope that you enjoy the story, arigato for reading! Ja!


	2. Finding the Mistress

Yay, I'm so happy! I have so many reviews that are good, that I decided to really get a start on Ch. 2!^^  
  
Story Key:  
  
" " = Speech  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
A/N = Author's Note(s)  
  
**A King and a Card mistress** >> **Finding the Mistress**  
  
"Alright, slave! Get in your cell!" A big man pushed Tomi deeper into the depths of the dungeon. Tomi's entire body was aching, just hoping that she would get to sit down soon, so she cooperated.  
  
"Sir. Li, the prisoner is in the dungeon. Is there anything else you wish of?" asked a small man in front of Syaoran. Syaoran thought for a moment. "What is next on the list for today?" he replied. The figure pulled out a sheet of paper. "It's currently 2:05 p.m., oh, Sir, we must get you ready for the meeting with Miss. Li. She will be waiting for you in approximately forty-five minutes in the Tea Room #4. She seemed most anxious to see you again." Syaoran grunted out a "yes".  
  
'Meiling. She always comes to visit every month. I can never get any peace when she stays. I wish I did not have to marry her, but the time is coming soon. I must become a true king. I just wish someone else.' He fingered a small box inside the pocket of his long coat.  
  
"Ooh! Syaoran-kun Sir is very handsome today!" squealed Meiling, running towards her future-husband, wrapping him in a tight squeeze. "Meiling! It's nice to see you too." Syaoran sat down, Meiling letting go. Meiling put her hands on her hips. "Syaoran! When we are married, you must be a little more enthusiastic than that! I am, after all, to be your bride some day!" Syaoran sighed.  
  
"I am sorry, Meiling. It's just that there is so much work to be done these days." Meiling put on one of her bright smiles. "It's O-Kay! Just as long as you are here!" Syaoran sighed again. 'Meiling is nice, but when will this ever end?'  
  
Somewhere, in the darkness of the dungeon, a certain green-eyed girl was fast asleep. It was night, and all of the other prisoners were asleep as well. Suddenly, a tiny creature swept in, calling softly, "Mistress... Mistress... Mistress, where are you?" Tomi stirred slightly. "uh..." Not able to recognizing anyone in the pitch-blackness, the creature left. 'Must have just been a cat or something' Tomi thought, half asleep.  
  
"Master Li, there are people waiting for you outside" a butler said to Syaoran as he passed, just on his way to the employees room. He stopped. "I do not believe that they had an appointment with me. Please tell them to make an appointment first. Then I shall see if they are worthy enough to meet with me." The butler, Wei, stood back. "Yes, Master Li." Walking away to give the announcement, Wei thought, 'he used to be such a good boy... Such a kind boy. Silent still, but kind. It is most unfortunate, what happened to him some seven years ago.'  
  
Now currently in the employees room, he talked to the head. "Yes, the new girl, Suzuhara Tomahura is very aggressive in ways, but she does her work well! Stays on task, never wavering off. Excellent girl." Syaoran nodded, pleased that she could handle the work load. "Very good. May I have a talk with her?" The head smiled.  
  
"Of course. First days are always important." Syaoran went inside. He walked until he found her cell and stood in front. "Suzuhara-chan." She looked up. "Well, look who's here." She stood up in front of Syaoran as well. "What do you want, you miserable man?" Syaoran jerked. "I just wanted to see if you could handle first day's work." Then he noticed Tomi's deep cuts she'd gotten, probably when on the run. "You have some nasty cuts. Come, I will have someone fix you up." Tomi didn't like the idea of following Syaoran, but her wound did hurt badly. She took care of most of the little ones, but some of the larger ones were not so easy. So she followed.  
  
Syaoran walked back to his room. 'That Suzuhara is really alright, sometimes... Someone just needs to tame her attitude. Maybe if that is fixed, I can make her a maid in the upper levels...' He hummed the rest of the way and slipped into bed. The night was full of shining stars. The moon was bright. Syaoran could hear the tune of songbirds outside his window. For the first time in years, he was able to enjoy nature when it glowed. Syaoran smiled. 'Tomorrow is another day. I wonder what will happen then?'  
  
Night fell as two creatures stood hidden in the shadows, watching closely over the Li palace. A voice said, "I don't trust that place... How can you? Our mistress is in there!" Another voice, this time much deeper, replied, "It's just for a little while... She can get some peace, hopefully. I had not found her, it's not official that she is inside." The first sighed. "I guess we will see... Hopefully, we can find her tomorrow..."  
  
{End of Chapter 2} So, who are these creatures watching? Are they Cerberus & Yue? Who knows? What does Tomi and Syaoran have to do with them? Maybe next chapter^^ (Yes, I know... That was very short... I'll get working on Chapter three later... ) Thankies for reading, bai for now!


	3. What about Meiling?

Story Key:  
  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thought  
* * = Noises/Sound  
A/N = Author's Note  
**A King and a Card mistress** >> **What about Meiling?**  
  
*bang! bang!* The slaves Head rung a large bell. Tomi yawned. "Get up slaves! It's time for work!" The head walked over to Tomi and a couple others's cells. "I gave you your list of tasks yesterday. You will do the same today." Tomi sighed. She had been working at the Li palace for a week and a half. She was miserable and every night, she stayed up late thinking of a plan that would enable her to free herself and as many other prisoners possible. The work was not fair at all. She had seen that some of the younger children were forced to carry buckets of water, weighing them down to their feet.  
  
"Sir Li, I have made some new arrangements, you are free for the day now." Said a woman in a suit, rushing up to him. "Thank-you, Miss. Cheung." Syaoran found his way to a nearby room, one of his favourites. It was rather large, containing four long, velvet green couches (A/N: or however you spell couch pluralized @.@;;), black Ming vases, a lovely Kun Yam Posat plant (um, it's in chinese, I spelled it in english the best I can... It's a really nice plant^^ So is the person it's named after *bows respectfully*), jungle green carpeted floors, a fine sea green table, and baby green walls, finished off with a dark green/near black grand piano, keys of ivy, side engraved with emeralds. Syaoran sat at the closest couch and relaxed.  
  
'A day of... How kind of Miss. Cheung to clear the day for me... Hmm, what should I do after this? Table tennis? Cycling? Maybe a nice swim? Yes, a swim should do to trick.' He got up and went looking for his swimsuit.  
  
Syaoran, currently at the pool, slowly dipped his toes in the water. When he was sure it was safe, he climbed in. About halfway in, he realized that there was no one there with him. He felt a tinge of loneliness. He saw Meiling walking inside, through the halls. "Meiling-chan! Stop, Meiling!" climbing out, he grabbed a towel to dry himself up. He opened the door and called. "Meiling!" Meiling turned around. "Syaoran? What are you wearing?" Syaoran caught up to Meiling, panting. "Ah! Meiling! Do you want to come have a swim with me?" Meiling smiled. "Syaoran! Sure! Of course! I'm so happy to see you smiling for once. Why don't you smile more often?" Syaoran closed his eyes. "Let's just go, okay?"  
  
Suddenly, Miss Cheung ran up to Syaoran and Meiling in the pool. She blushed from panting so hard. "I'm so sorry, Sir! It seems that your schedule has been filled up, once again. I've been looking for you everywhere, I did not expect you to be here." Syaoran got out of the pool. "I'm sorry, Meiling. Looks like I have some work to do. Please continue to enjoy yourself." He dried off and followed Miss. Cheung, which was followed by his many bodyguards. Meiling shouted, "But... What about me?" with a teared look.  
  
"Syaoran-kun. We need to talk. Please sit down." Syaoran looked at Meiling. "What is it?" Meiling sat him down anyway, ignoring his clueless expression. "Syaoran. I do not think that our relationship is very strong. If we are to marry someday, we should be together more often." Syaoran peered out the window out of the corner of his eye. Night was coming. Maybe if he talked fast enough, this talk would be over soon enough. "Meiling, if it's about what happened earlier today, I'm sorry. Really, I am. I was having fun until we were disturbed." Meiling stood up sharply. "No, Syaoran! I'm tired of visiting you only once a month! The wedding is to be held in just a year, maybe even sooner! Our families have been waiting for this moment for a long time, and if it doesn't work out... Then I just don't know what to do." Syaoran felt lost. "What do... you mean? We are happy together, aren't we?" Meiling shook her head. "You don't understand, Syaoran! You just don't!" She wiped her eyes from the tears and ran off, sobbing. Syaoran arose quickly, taken aback. "Meiling!" He sat down again. 'What will I do now?'  
  
"Sir. Li. I have a message from Miss. Meiling." It was Wei. Syaoran's stomach churned. He hadn't seen Meiling since last night. "Please, can I hear it?" he asked. "Miss Meiling wants to hold an exquisite ball party. Men and women are invited. She informs me that it's the perfect opportunity for you and her to meet the perfect girl/boy there. She does not believe that the two of you will work things out. Er- I'm terribly sorry, Sir, I'll leave right-" "It's alright, Wei. Please, if she said anything else, do continue." "She feels that if you do not love her, then she is simply wasting her time." "Please tell Miss. Meiling that I would be delighted." Wei, slightly stunned that Syaoran replied so quickly, which would mean breaking the poor girl's heart, stood tall and said, "Yes, sir." And went off in search of Meiling.  
  
The next day, Meiling rushed to Syaoran. "Syaoran! How could you say that?" Syaoran, in a big puddle of paper work, was annoyed. "I'm sorry, Meiling. I'm busy at work right now." Meiling burst into tears. "Fine! I do want to have this stupid ball! Invite all of the pretty ladies! I don't care, Syaoran Li! I am over my crush!" Syaoran stood up. "I'm sorry, Meiling. Please, don't be mad at me." But it was too late. Meiling had stormed off.  
  
Days later, Syaoran decided to take a check up around his lovely home to take his mind off Meiling. While taking a short walk in the garden of roses, he suddenly remembered. That Suzuhara girl. He wondered if she had a change of attitude yet. And even if not, it'd be great to see her green, dull, but nonetheless, green eyes.  
  
"Tomi-chan! Sir. Li is here to see you!" called the head. Tomi got up. 'What does he want know?' she asked herself. "Hello, Suzuhara-chan. It's nice to see you again. How are you?" Tomi, who'd found that working with the other slaves wasn't all that bad, a little fun if you looked on the good side, was in a particularly good mood that day. "Hello there. Why are you here?"  
  
"I am here on a check up." Syaoran could see that her mood had lifted. After a nice chat, he decided that she would be perfect for a upper class maid. He talked to the head, and she agreed. "I will make arrangements for her to have maid lessons soon, Sir. Do you have any certain dates in mind?"  
  
"No, thanks. Just have her ready soon."  
  
"Yes, sir." The head rushed to find a maid named Jenny. Syaoran continued his walk. 'Ahhh... What a fine day it is today... I hope that Suzuhara girl can make a good maid. She's different than all of the other maids... Oh, what should a do about Meiling? She seemed so upset... I wish I weren't thinking about it... What is it about that Suzuhara girl?' Syaoran thought, obviously switching his thoughts from one girl to the other, unconsciously minded.  
  
Night fell once again as two familiar figures stood in a nearby tree, watching the prince walk back indoors. "So... Our mistress is in the hands of..." The second answered, "Yes... We must watch her, who knows what will happen."  
  
{End of Chapter 3} Hehe, left you in the mysterious question of the two "figures" ^^; Um, this chapter in ways could seem like Syaoran + Meiling, but the fict wasn't supposed to be like that at all...@.@; And don't worry for you Meiling fans out there, Meiling (and Syaoran!) will be happy at the end of this all... Well, that's all for now, ja!


	4. Tomi's long week

Story Key:  
  
" " = Speech  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
* * = Noise/Sounds  
  
A/N = Author's Note  
  
**A King and A Card mistress** **Tomi's week**  
  
"Ah, Master Li, Miss Meiling has had a chat with me. She hasn't decided when the ball shall be, but she has already picked out her dress and made invitations." Syaoran shook his head. 'Meiling is so serious about this ball! She really does want to have it.' "Tell Meiling that I will be there." Wei nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Jenny, how is the new maid coming along? Will she be a promising maid for Master Li?" Jenny nodded.  
"Yes, m'am. She will make a very good one indeed." The head turned to Jenny.  
"When will she be ready for work?"  
"Um, in just about a few weeks, m'am. I'm teaching her all of the tasks and how to do them properly."  
"Very good. Continue, please."  
  
"Tomi! That's good enough. Please come here." Jenny ticked off a piece of paper on Tomi's progress as a maid. "Yes, Miss?"  
"Listen here. The Prince is having a ball soon. Many important guests are coming, and we must make the palace at the most neatest possible. I'm counting on you to help us." Tomi smiled.  
"Yes, Miss. I understand."  
"Good. You are coming along great. I think I can set you up here pretty soon."  
"Thank-you, Miss."  
"Now, let's finish off for the day, shall we?"  
  
Tomi lay down on the hard cement floor. She was sure that by now, she had mastered being a maid. She did not want to work in the dungeon areas anymore. 'I wish that I will make it... I hear that maids get beds...' She looked at the ground, which was currently serving as her bed. 'With soft pillows, too. But what I really wish was that I didn't have to be here. I miss my family. Oniie-san. Why did you leave me, oniie-san? I really miss you. Someday, I'll get back to being who I really was. Someone with a family, someone loved.'  
  
The next day, Tomi headed to the maid room.  
"Ah, Tomi, bright and early." said Jenny. "That's a very important quality. Time to start work for today, follow me, please." Jenny went to a small closet. She pulled out a maid outfit, with an apron.  
"Everyday, when you start work as a maid, you are required to wear this." she said, unfolding the uniform. She gave it to Tomi and let her change in private.  
"It's a little big, but that's okay, I like baggy clothes for airiness." said Tomi, trying not to complain.  
"Good. I have checked around, and you are to be an official maid as of next week." Tomi's heart leaped.  
"Thank-you, Miss."  
  
*_The days were rough, but I survived. The flowers are blooming, beautiful and charming. The wind, it sings, the birds, they fly... The skies are blue and the grass is green. I couldn't be happier than ever,_* Tomi hummed. It was finally her last day as a slave. A maid was not much better, but at least she got paid. And got a bed. Tomorrow she would start work as a maid and have better work hours. Tomi froze. 'What am I doing, being happy over better working hours? I should have been out of here a long time ago and be rid of it! So why am I still here? Has working here softened me?' She sighed. 'Well, I might as well continue until I break free.' Humming still, she resumed her work.  
  
Syaoran heard some humming and got curious. 'Hmm... Such a pretty voice... Wonder who's singing?' Then he caught Tomi in the corner of his eye. 'She is hard at work... Good. Gee, I never noticed it before, but Suzuhara is really kind of nice looking in the sun. Meiling said to invite everyone I know... Maybe I should invite Suzuhara. But I'll wait for her work shift to end.'  
  
Suzuhara-chan!" Tomi stopped. She turned around.  
"Sir.?" Syaoran panted. He just almost missed Tomi about to go into the maid room.  
"I have an invitation to the ball. I'm sure you have heard of it." Tomi nodded. Syaoran continued. "I want you to attend it. Okay with you?" He held out an invitation to Tomi. She looked at it. "You can only come if you have this card." he explained.  
"Sir, I don't think I should."  
"It's okay. Take it. Come if you can." Tomi took it and smiled.  
"Ari- Xie-xie ni (Thank-you), Sir." said Tomi, just forgetting that Syaoran probably did not know Japanese. Syaoran, thinking 'Ari? She must have meant to say Arigato... I almost forgot that she is an escapee from Japan. How appropriate that she knows Chinese.' Seeing that Tomi had her invitation safely tucked under her jacket, he walked off, but not before gently brushing his finger across her face. "I hope to see you at the ball, Suzuhara-chan!" Her face burned. 'I hate how he calls me "chan" But... at least it makes me feel more at home this way. I thought that a prince like him would be more up tight. Oh well. Some how, I feel like I've meet him somewhere before. Somewhere in my deep past. But where? And how would I have known a prince? His chestnut hair and oak brown eyes. That cold stare. That voice. Where?' She felt her card. 'Why did he give me this? I am just a maid that works for him. If he gave an invitation to all of the staff or even all of the maids, he would have someone else do it; there would be to many people. He is a strange one, that prince.'  
  
The next day, Tomi on her first day as a maid felt happy. 'Ah, such a fine bed. Much better than the rocky ground. I feel much better than I have ever felt in ages through mornings. "Meiling! I- Please, don't be mad at me! Meiling!" Tomi stopped. Master Li was with his fiancé. She peeked at the crack of the corner. "That's it! I've had it! You are always with your work. Never having time for me." 'Master Li. looks miserable with her.' Tomi thought. 'I wonder what's wrong.' Suddenly, she stood up straight. 'I should not be pushing my head in other's problems.' But she knew already. She could tell that Master Li did not like her. He was miserable. 'After work, I shall see what I can do...' Tomi thought. She quickly went back to dusting the nearby statues.  
  
'I will go. I will go to that ball and hope to make Master Li happy for just one night.' thought Tomi, looking at the invitation in her left hand and a shadowed item in her right hand. She was growing to be found of that odd prince and wanted to make him happy. For one night. It would be most unfair if the miss (A/N: Meiling is the "miss", but Tomi doesn't know her name.) were to be sad, and her Master to be happy. But I won't let Master Li. know that I am that Suzuhara maid. I will disguise myself.'  
  
{End of Chapter 4} So, how do you think that Tomi will go to the ball in disguise? Will Syaoran regognize her, whatever her outfit may be? We'll see soon, I suppose^^ Also, a lot of people are asking if Tomi is really Sakura, and stuff like that. I suppose you'll just have to wait and find out! He he... Well, ja til the next chapter!


	5. The night of the Ball

Story Key:  
  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thought  
* * = Noises/Sound  
A/N = Author's Note  
**A King and a Card mistress** >> **The night of the Ball**  
  
*plop* Tomi fell over onto her bed. She had just finished her work for the day and was trying to think of what to wear to the ball that night. 'Something special, demo-I don't have anything fancy! What will I do? I wish I had the dresses I had back home. Those were so lovely.' She sighed. 'I guess I'll just have to improvise.' She started shuffling through her mini closet, which was mostly included maid outfits and rags. Tomi stood, thinking, 'Well, it's not like I said it was going to be easy...'  
  
"Master Li! Aren't you ready for Miss Meiling's ball yet? She will have a fit when she sees that you are not even dressed in a tuxedo yet!"  
"I know, Wei! I was just going to pick one out."  
"Let me help you, Sir." Syaoran moved to the left, giving room for Wei to work.  
"Thanks, Wei."  
  
Syaoran stared at the ceiling. 'This is so embarrassing. I wonder what Meiling is doing.' He scanned the room, wondering who else was there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tomi in some dull clothes. Maybe a chat with her then back to the chairs. He walked towards her.  
"Hello Suzuhara-chan. It's nice to see you here. I'm glad you could make it." Tomi sighed.  
"Yes, demo... This dress was all I could find. Rather plain, do you not think?" Syaoran shook his head.  
"Iie, it's very pretty."  
"Thank-you. Um, I can't stay for long, I do not enjoy fancy parties such as this one. I feel that I'm not intellectual enough. I'm leaving in a while." Syaoran sipped quietly on his small champagne glass.  
"So soon? You should stay a little while longer."  
"No, thanks, though. In fact, I think I will leave right now..."  
"I'll see you later, then." Tomi waved her hand and walked out of the room. 'I better get going...'  
  
What seemed like hours later, Syaoran decided to take a walk. He walked into the long, long hall just outside the ballroom. 'Ahh... It's so peaceful now.' He hummed along to a song coming from the distance. He stopped. 'A song? Where is it coming from? It's melody is so sweet.' He followed the tune.  
  
'There! It's coming from outside!' Syaoran ran to the balcony. He held onto the bar and looked at the far-away ground beneath him. There, dancing, swaying to the soft music, was a beautiful young girl of 16, her shining hair, a light, auburn brown colour, ribbons tying them up, her eyes, a glimmering emerald green, her skin, a creamy ivory tinge. Her long, silky, flowing dress was like a painter's palette, full of different shades of brilliant pinks and reds. Small, practically invisible wings were attached on her back, making her seem like an angel. She was singing the music, and Syaoran thought that her voice was like a song bird. Dancing alone amongst the rich green trees and scented roses and lilies made her seem lonely. She gracefully ended her dancing and music. Syaoran, fully in her trance, was gazing dreamily at her, still atop of the balcony wondered why she stopped. She turned to smile at him, her eyes reflecting the moon. She did not say anything, though Syaoran wished she did, to hear her voice in speech, but even so, took his breath away. 'Her face is so angelic! Full of beauty.'  
  
He called out, "H-hello! Who are you? My name is Syaoran Li!" The mysterious girl giggled. She shook her head, as saying, 'No, I won't tell you!' Syaoran, who wanted to know her more, ran back inside, heading towards the nearest flight of stairs. He ran and ran the fastest he could, hoping to her up close. She reminded him of her... That sweet smile... The hair, though a different style, and most of all, her eyes. By the time he reached the door to the garden outside, he was panting. 'Almost there... The door is just a couple steps away.' He pushed the door open. He examined the garden. No where. Where did she go? Syaoran ran to the spot where she had been dancing. She was gone. Not even a single item left for clues. He searched the areas. 'She couldn't have gotten that far. It didn't take me that long to come down here. Where is she?' Half an hour later, he finally gave up. 'I just wish I could have gotten to see her face. Maybe she really was her.' he went inside. In a nearby corner, the girl stood crouching, watching. She saw Syaoran finally give up to go inside. She thought in her head.  
  
'Syaoran?! Master Li is actually Syaoran Li?! I thought I knew him from somewhere, but Syaoran?! What should I do? Act like this never happened? Or confront him about our past meeting? He obviously does not recognize me... What should I do?'  
  
Syaoran, absolutely disappointed, walked back and forth in the halls. 'Who was she? She was so beautiful. She reminds me of Suzuhara-chan, in a way with appearances. But her eyes are a slight different colour... And her hair. It can't be the same girl. Suzuhara was at the party. Wasn't she? Yes, she was, defiantly.' He kept walking back and forth, thinking these confusing thoughts.  
  
"There you are, Syaoran Li! I've been looking for you all night! Where have you been?" Syaoran did not need to look up to see who it was.  
  
"Gomen, Meiling, I was taking a walk outside."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later inside." But Syaoran got up and headed in the other direction.  
  
"Um, I'm feeling a little bit light-headed... I want to go to my bedroom and get some peace." Meiling turned sharply at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran! I planned so hard for this night... Won't you even enjoy it a little?"  
  
"Gomen-nasai... Maybe I will come back later."  
  
"...Sure."  
  
{End of Chapter 5} Hehe, I like this chapter better than all of the rest so far^^ What do you think? If you haven't figured it out yet, our little Tomi-chan is that mysterious girl that danced in the moonlit garden... How did she do it? And even more important, is she Sakura? Who knows? Well, just keep reading the next chapters and you'll find out^^ 


	6. Wise Thoughts

Story Key:  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
* * = Noise/Sounds  
= Big scene change  
  
**A King and a Card mistress** >> **Wise Thoughts**  
  
Syaoran heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Who is it?" he said loudly.  
"It's me, Sir. Li" said Tomi.  
"Come in." Tomi opened the door.  
"Gomen for disturbing you, Sir, but are you alright? The Miss seemed rather upset."  
"No, it's quite alright. Thank-you."  
"Do you want anything, Sir?"  
"No... Suzuhara-chan, have you... Do you believe in love at first sight?" Tomi, trying hard not to change her face expressions sat on Syaoran's bed.  
"Love at first sight... Why, Sir?" Syaoran raised his arm out to the moon.  
"The moon is so lovely tonight... I think I saw true love at first sight under it's lovely shine tonight." 'He has fallen in love the mystery girl, er, _me?!_ Demo... _How?_' Tomi thought nervously.  
"Sir, I think that true love is like a white dove's signal, flows as smoothly as the blue oceans, soars as high as the highest cloud... But true love is only completely true and pure if the other person feels the same way about you. But then again, you can find yourself in love and it feels the same. Love will find itself and you will find the perfect person for you someday." Syaoran thought this over carefully. Slowly, he asked another question.  
"Suzuhara, you are quite wise... But... I was in love once, long ago. She was a very special person to me, and if she were here right now, I'd do everything possible to make her happy."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sir. Um, is she...?" Syaoran got confused.  
"...passed on...? No. No! She... I confessed my feelings for her too late and it was time for me to come back to China. You see, I lived in Japan for a short time to, c- ah, visiting," he said, not wanting Tomi to know his secret, and continued. "I meet her, she was so cheerful and made me a better person without even knowing. No one could be sad in her presence; she was too happy. She was perfect, and very kawaii. Demo... I left her. I had to come back home, my family was in great need of a leader. I did not tell her why I left, I wanted my good-bye to her short, sweet, and simple. Of course, I know it would not be sweet, so I improvised by making it even shorter." By now, his silent tears were dripping slowly from his watery eyes. Tomi felt sympathetic. 'Master Li...' Syaoran wiped the tears from his face.  
"Gomen, have I been boring you?"  
"Iie, not at all, Sir. Please continue."  
"Arigato... She was so... charming. Her brother, not so much, but that didn't matter. Her eyes were so green, much like yours. She must have been so troubled when I told her I... loved her, but she must not care. She did not reply my feelings for her, meaning that she did not love me back, and that she did not want to tell me or she'd break my heart even more. And tonight, I swore I saw her. Dancing in the garden. The same auburn hair, the same sparkling green eyes, and so on... But I was so far away, I was not sure. I ran so hard just to see her, but she was gone by the time I reached the garden from the balcony."  
"Sir. Li, maybe it was just an illusion. You seem a little depressed and probably wished to see her, and your mind created an illusion for you to be happy." Syaoran gripped onto his bed sheets. 'An illusion? But it was so real!'  
"Thank-you, Suzuhara-chan. You've helped me out a lot." Tomi got off the bed.  
"I'll leave you in peace now, Sir." She left silently, closing the door behind her. 'An illusion, huh? I wish I could tell Suzuhara-chan about my past with the Clow Cards. But I don't think I should tell anyone now that I'm the king of the Li clan.'  
  
{End of Chapter 6} Hoe, that was so short... It looks like Tomi decided not tell Syaoran that she was the girl in the garden^.~ What's going to happen next? Read the next chapter, maybe you'll find out then^^ Oh, reviews, reviews, for some reason, the logged off people/guests who leave reviews don't show up. Only the signed ones do @.@; so please, if you give me a review, sign in so I can read it^^ Thanks! Enjoy!


	7. Memories

Story Key:  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
* * = Noise/Sounds  
= Big Scene Change  
A/N = Author's Note  
**A King and a Card mistress** >> **Memories**  
  
Syaoran sat in his bed. Suzuhara-chan had just left his room. He sat thinking. 'I wish I could see her again. She made me feel so special.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Wait for me!" It was Sakura.  
  
(A/N: This is a flashback, so Syaoran is supposed to remember Sakura and her name here. But when we get back to the present where Syaoran is 17 and the king of the Li clan, he doesn't remember, okay? Good. Continue^^)  
  
Syaoran turned around.  
  
"Sakura-chan! There you are! I've been looking for you all day!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Onii-chan took me to see Yukito-san! He got a new apartment and is moving in soon! I came back around lunch time, but Otousan wanted me to try the new recipe he made. Then Kero-chan wanted some dessert. It was a very long day." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to see you. Tomoyo invited us to her house today, she wanted to talk to you about something. I think it's about that camera of hers. She said that she made some new outfits for you."  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan is too generous sometimes! I'm glad to have her as a friend."  
  
Together, Syaoran and Sakura walked to Tomoyo's house. Suddenly, she yelled, "HOE! I forgot! I have to go back to my house to pick up Kero-chan! I was wondering why it was so quiet, too!" She ran back in the other direction. 'Sakura is so cute when she is forgetful,' Syaoran thought. Ahead, Sakura accidentally slipped on a rock and nearly fell.  
  
"HOE!!!"  
  
'And when she is clumsy...' Syaoran added silently.  
  
  
  
Syaoran blinked back a tear. 'That was a happy day... She was clumsy, maybe, but sweet.'  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan! You got a "c" on your math test?! I studied with you, and you remembered everything."  
  
"Syaoran-kun, it's hard! I was so nervous I didn't remember how to do most of the questions." Sakura looked embarrassed. "Oh, what will Otousan think? And onii-chan, and Yukito-san. They will be disappointed that I nearly failed." Syaoran felt sorry for Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, there will be a make-up test, don't worry. Just as long as you ace this one. I'll help you study." Sakura brightened up.  
  
"Hai, Syaoran-kun! Arigato!" Syaoran blushed.  
  
"It's nothing..." he mumbled, face turning bright red.  
  
  
  
Another tear slipped out of Syaoran's eyes. 'I really did love her...'  
  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun... I-" Syaoran pressed his fingers gently across her lips.  
  
"Don't talk so much..." he murmured.  
  
"Syaoran-kun...?" Syaoran took Sakura's hands. He held her close.  
  
"I want this moment to last forever." Sakura's stiff body loosened. She relaxed in his arms.  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan..." Sakura, hearing these words, tipie-toed towards Syaoran, leaning closer and closer. The gentle night winds seemed kinder, the birds chirped, the moon was full  
  
(A/N: the moon was full like this night.^^ Maybe one of the reasons Syaoran feel so awkward about what just happened is because it reminds him of this flashback^.~)  
  
The soft sound of a wolf's howl could be heard, just as Sakura and Syaoran slipped into a gently kiss. A cherry blossom fell right past them, making not the slightest sound.  
  
"Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun..." Sakura said, wishing too, that the moment would never end.  
  
  
  
Syaoran wiped away another tear. Then another. That kiss was the best memory of the girl he loved. And his first kiss as well. His only kiss, other than from Meiling and his family.  
  
'When there is on more work here, I will go back to Japan and hopefully find her again. I never get a break from this hectic job. And soon, I must get married to Meiling, and if I don't get married, I'll be forced to find another girl to marry. What will I do?'  
  
Elsewhere, Tomi was getting ready to go to bed. As she brushed her teeth in the employees bathroom she thought,  
  
'I feel so sorry for Syaoran, but... What can I do? I'm just his maid, nothing more, nothing less. Perhaps I will... Maybe...'  
  
She climbed into her new bed. 'Oh, how comfortable. I love my pillow.'  
  
  
  
"No! You'll never take me without a fight!" Tomi struggled. A big man, whom Tomi knew was working for the dreadful (or so she heard) King Li of the Li clan.  
  
"Give it up, girl! I know that you are an escapee from Japan! You are coming with me, and the King will deal with you!" Tomi tried everything possible to get away. The man kept a tight grip on her. She screamed, but there was no one there to help her. Tomi got an idea. She wriggled her hand without letting the man notice and reached for her pocket, while continuing to struggle. She finally got inside the pocket and grabbed a small container. She pulled it out aggressively and popped off the top. A thick green cloud of smoke surrounded them. The man, surprised, let go of Tomi for a second.  
  
'Here's my chance!' thought Tomi as she flung herself free and ran off.  
  
"Hey! Come back here, you little punk!" Unable to see through the smoke, the man crouched down and tried to find his way out until he bumped into a hard cement wall and went unconscious.  
  
Tomi, fully aware of the fact that though one man was down, there were a lot of others still looking for her. She ran and ran, hoping to find her way back to freedom and rejoin her friends and family, but she got lost. She found her way into a dark alley. Eyes started to appear around her.  
  
'What's going on? This is starting to get really scary.' thought a frightened Tomi. The eyes came forward and big men loomed around her. They caught her and brought her to a strange place. She could hear a muffled voice saying,  
  
"Sir. Li, we have caught a Japanese girl around the areas and have brought her in. She is ready for examinations at anytime; we think that she will be a good addition to your slaves."  
  
'_Slave?!_' Tomi thought.  
'Ready for examinations? They only caught me!' Tomi felt a rage storming inside of her. 'This is all just for this King of theirs, and what for exactly? Why?' She was brought to the King. Tomi saw a young man, of about 17, with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Girl! What is your name?" he called. Tomi felt outraged. She was chased, cut, bruised, and driven out of her home just for this? She wouldn't have it.  
"Why should I tell you, you monster? Thanks to you, my family and I were driven out of our home, with our friends! You are lucky I am held back, or I would be up there, and you would not be so calm!" She saw that the man was a bit shocked, and felt slightly pleased.  
  
"I am asking you NICELY," said the King, "WHAT is your name?"  
  
"I am Tomahura Suzuhara. My friends call me Tomi-chan, but YOU," she said, eying Syaoran with a furious look in her eye, "will call me Suzuhara, and Suzuhara, ONLY!" The King only replied with,  
  
"I will call you, dear servant girl, whatever I desire, but out of respect of your courage to talk back to me, I will call you Suzuhara-chan."  
  
  
  
'I hated him for that day... but now, he's pretty nice, I suppose. I wonder if I should tell him my secret.' Tomi drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Yes, our mistress if safe. She is happy, and after that visit... I don't think we should worry about her too much."  
  
"Very well. But this is your choice."  
"Of course. Now let's get some sleep."  
  
{End of Chapter 7} *Whew* that was long, wasn't it? Of course, it's really a little bit shorter, I just added in a lot more spaces because sometimes my paragraphs run on and on and one blink! you lose your spot on the page @.@ He he... So anyways, this was almost in P.O.Vs, but not quite. Maybe I'll make a P.O.V ficcie... Later... Ja!


	8. A Secret Note

Story Key:  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
* * = Noise/Sounds  
_italics_ = Big Scene change/Notations  
A/N = Author's Note  
**A King and a Card mistress** >> **A Secret Note**  
  
Syaoran woke up. It was a nice day, but happened yesterday, he wasn't sure if he could enjoy it; his mind was still swirling with different thoughts of what happened. He climbed out of bed, Wei ready to serve him through the day.  
  
"Master Li, your breakfast is ready." Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Thank-you. You are excused for now." Wei bowed and left.  
  
'Did it really happen? Yesterday? Did I meet her, or was it just luck?' he pondered. 'Will I meet her again? Ever? I wish I will, that was a most wonderful experience. Oh, darn, I have a conference later. Those are so terribly boring and sometimes even useless.'  
  
The sun was shining as Tomi got up, early in the morning. The birds chirped, but Tomi ignored them. 'I have to serve Master Li today... I hate these take-a-turn jobs... One day you're working the dusty halls of the third floor, the next you're serving the big boss.' she sighed. 'It will be quite strange after yesterday night... I hope he doesn't suspect anything about me... or how I did it...' she murmured quietly as she got into her maid outfit.  
  
Syaoran sat in his limo, thinking deep thoughts, completely ignoring Mr. Tankko, once again.  
  
'I just can't stop thinking about her... She looked like Suzuhara, but different. Her hair was shinier, her eyes brighter. Of course, not to offend Suzuhara, but... Anyway, it seemed like the same person. Even the height, but I'm not sure; I was too far away to tell. I just don't know what to do.'  
  
When Syaoran came home, he was tired all over. He couldn't concentrate on his work all that well. So he went straight to the bathroom to take a long, hot bath. On his way, he couldn't help but notice a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up, seeing that no one was watching him. Carefully, unravelling the message inside, Syaoran decided to take it to his room.  
  


_ To: The Powered One,  
  
We have sent with this message, a gift that belongs to you. Take good care of it. You have a great power inside of you. Use it well, along the enclosed and great thing will come from you. We will not tell you how to use it; that is up to you, it is your own fate. Farewell.  
  
-Anonymous_  
  


Syaoran stared at the note.  
  
'The Powered One? Who is that? What does that mean? What 'gift'? A power? What does this all mean?' Syaoran panicked. He realized that if this note was in the palace, the Card mistress must have passed by and dropped it by accident. He hid the note well, hoping that no one would ever discover it there. His head swirled. First the mysterious girl, then this note. Were they linked together? Syaoran quickly grabbed his towel and clothes and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Tomi noticed that Syaoran went into the bathroom quite quickly. 'He seems stressed. Poor boy. I wish I didn't have to serve him today. Sheesh.' Tomi went up to the bathroom door, looking quite red, standing right outside the bathroom door.  
  
"Master Li, your dinner is getting cold. A King like you should not miss his dinner meals." Syaoran jumped about a mile.  
  
"Aaah! I'll be there right after my bath." Tomi giggled slightly at hearing the "great" King sounding surprised.  
  
"Yes, sir. I will get your dinner heated." Syaoran winced.  
  
'Yuck. I hate re-heated meals. Oh well.' he looked down at his hand, which held the note. He looked back at the door. He bent down into the tub and turned on the tap. He snuck a peek around his luxurious bathroom before re-reading the note. The walls were a light, blue creamy colour. The Jacuzzi he was in was in the middle of the floor, lined in pearl tiles, the gold sink was in the corner. Along the wall was a long hook for hanging clothes. Syaoran went back to the note.  
  
_

To: The Powered One,  
  
We have sent with this message, a gift that belongs to you. Take good care of it. You have a great power inside of you. Use it well, along the enclosed and great thing will come from you. We will not tell you how to use it; that is up to you, it is your own fate. Farewell.  
  
-Anonymous

_  
  


Syaoran examined the letter over and over again.  
  
'What does this even mean? This is so confusing. Okay, relax. In training of the King, you had to do a lot of tricky questions like this. Just remember what you were taught. Okay, step #1. This note was found out in the east hall. It was tossed carelessly on the floor. It was a definite accident that it was there and that I found it. Most likely. Step #2. The person who dropped it was in the palace at one time, or it couldn't have gotten there. It could have been a lot of people, we had a ball yesterday. Darn. Maybe not. The maids and butlers who clean the floors must have found it by yesterday, so the person was here today. But. There was a big mess at the ball, they might have been too busy to finish the entire palace yesterday. So Step #3. Anyone and everyone from inside this palace to the people whom were at the party are possible suspects... Suspects, listen to yourself talk! You're not a detective, you know Syaoran.' he thought to himself.  
  
'So Step #4. Narrow down the suspects.' Syaoran cut through almost the whole list of guests that came to the party, thinking of a good reason to excuse them.  
  
'So it comes down to... Really no one. Hm. This isn't right...' Syaoran sighed.  
  
'I guess that everyone is so trustworthy, I'm not sure who to suspect. But I think it's that girl in the garden. Gee, I call her "girl from the garden" so much, I ought to nick-name her "garden girl" ' Syaoran joked to himself.  
  
{End of Chapter 8} So, who do you think that note came from? Hehehe... Oh, and worry, this story is going to end in just a few chapters, all questions hopefully answered. ^^ Enjoy!


	9. A Surprising Event

Story Key:  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
* * = Noise/Sounds  
_italics_ = Big Scene change/Notations  
A/N = Author's Note  
**A King and a Card mistress** >> **A Surprising Event**  
  
"Tomi! Please come here." Tomi hurried over to Jenny. "Here is your schedule for the next two weeks. Tomi took the paper.  
  
'Hmm... Not bad... I have to clean the kitchen tomorrow, and serve Syaoran again on the day after, on Tuesday, though... Oh, I have an off day on Tuesday?' Tomi turned to Jenny.  
  
"Yes, of course! We give off days once in a while, as to not overwork our maids." Tomi nodded with slight joy.  
  
'Maybe that day I could... Maybe...'  
  
Syaoran grabbed his black briefcase and rushed out the door. He was late to work, he rarely was. It had been a week after the ball. Meiling was quite disapointed, after all, she hadn't found that certain someone yet, and she was quite sure that Syaoran hadn't either. By now, Meiling and gone back home from her monthly visit, and Syaoran was glad, though having a slight tinge of guilt feeling that way.  
  
... _Tuesday_ ...  
  
"Master Li! You are going to be late again if you don't hurry!" Wei called.  
  
"I know, Wei! I know! I just can't find my black tie!" Wei, knowing that Syaoran was only looking for his tie, entered his room.  
  
"I will look for your tie later, but for now, just improvise with another tie." Wei walked to Syaoran's closet. He pulled out a nice brown tie put it on Syaoran. Then he ushered him out for work.  
  
... _Syaoran comes home_ ...  
  
"Wei, did you manage to find my tie yet?" Wei shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, Sir. Maybe you should go check with the maid. Maybe she washed it."  
  
"Good idea, Wei. Do you know which maid does my laundry today?"  
  
"I belive it's Miss. Suzuhara"  
  
"Thanks Wei." Syaoran rushed off to find Suzuhara.  
  
*knock knock* "Suzuhara, do you know where my tie is?" Syaoran asked, outside her door. There was no answer. Slowly, impatient to know where his favorite tie was, he opened the door. As Syaoran peeked inside, he discovered that Suzuhara was not there. He went inside, feeling slightly nervous. He curiously looked around the small room.  
  
The walls were dingy and a big window was along the outside wall. There was also a small closet, which Syaoran guessed was where the clothes were. A bed was in the middle, it's sheets a bright pink (A/N: no, not neon bright@.@ more like a richness of colour...) Syaoran noticed something strange, though. On the middle of the bed was a small sheet of paper. He went closer to it, hoping that no one was watching him. As soon as he got close enough, he read silently,   
  


_ To: The Powered One,  
  
We hope that you are using your powers only for the good. What you posses is a strong power and if used wrongly, can destroy the whole world. We know that this is just review for you. But after what you have endured, there is no telling what will happen. We are sure that you still remember how to re-call them and put them to use, so there is no use on wasting space on it. And remember-you are in a terrible place of living. Use your powers to free yourself.  
  
-Anonymous_  
  


Syaoran stared at the note in disbelief.  
  
'Another note?! In Suzuhara's room?! Is she this 'Powered One'?! Or is she 'Anonymous?! Or is this a mistake that this is here? I am so confused!' He whipped out the first note. He put them close together.  
  
"Definitly the same writing and paper. It's got to b-"  
  
"...Master Li? What are you doing?!" It was Tomi. Syaoran swirled around, trying to hide the note, hoping that Suzuhara hadn't seen him reading it, but it was too late.  
  
"What are you doing in my room? What were you reading?" Syaoran, thinking fast, wanting to know some answers, but also feeling very guilty, hung his head. He gingerly held out the note from her bed.  
  
"I- I- Gomen-nasai..." he said in a soft voice. "I- I-" he trailed off. He didn't know what to say. Tomi dropped her dusting cloth when she saw the note in Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Where...did you get that?"  
  
"From your bed" Syaoran mumbled. He may 17 now, he may be a king, but he was embarressed and guilted easily.  
  
Tomi trembled. 'I-I have to tell him. He's close to getting it, so I might as well just tell him.' Feeling that she should act mad, even if she wasn't, she snatched the note from Syaoran's hands. She pushed him outside.  
  
"Suzuhara-chan! Please, don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to!" The door clicked. She had locked him out. Syaoran felt lost. But then, a few seconds after she locked the door, Syaoran heard a soft glowing kind of sound. Then another clicking sound. Tomi had unlocked the door. Syaoran quickly went inside. He gasped. Loudly.  
  
"I- it-it-it's-it's-it's-y-y-y-ou-you!" he stammered. Standing right infront of him was the beautiful girl from the night of the ball. She was wearing the same, shimmering dress with lace. Her auburn hair and emerald green eyes were the same, Syaoran was sure of it. Syaoran stammered a bunch of gibberish. He couldn't believe that Suzuhara, his maid, was the girl. He sat down on her bed quickly; he knew he would fall over if he didn't. Tomi smiled shyly. She walked calmly and slowly over to Syaoran. Syaoran blushed deeply.  
  
"You like that?" she whispered softly in his ear, making Syaoran turn even redder. "Just you wait, there's more, prince boy..." she whispered.  
  
She stood back from a completly shocked Syaoran and closed her eyes. She concentrated. A light pink glow surrounded her. She whispered, "Change" softly. Syaoran shielded his eyes from the light. When he removed them, he couldn't believe his eyes. (A/N: not that he did when Tomi turned into that girl infront of him^.~) Right infront of his eyes was the girl of his dreams. Sakura Kinomoto. Her hair was the same auburn brown as before, her eyes still sparkling. Her skin was a light, creamy-peach colour. She wore the outfit she'd worn years ago, the very same day that Syaoran left to China. He would never forget it. It was a pretty yellow dress. At the bottom, it was extremely puffy. The ends of the dress was lined with tiny sunflowers, all sewn on. It reached down to her ankles, showing off ankle bands (A/N: sorry, I don't know what those are called@.@;;) that were and inch tall. Her shoes were yellow as well, with little sunflowers on top of them. Her hair was tied up with little sunflower hairties. It was a simple dress, yet lovely.  
  
"Syaoran-kun... It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Sakura said, with a smile. Syaoran sat up, his truly lively for the first time in years.  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan... Your dress, it's so beautiful... I can't believe you kept your secret for so long... Tomahura Suzuhara? Why did you keep your identity a secret?" Sakura smiled shyly.  
  
"Why so many questions, little wolf?" she ran into his arms. "I'm so happy to see you again." Syaoran embraced her. "Well... It's such a long story." Syaoran smiled.  
  
'I can't believe it! It's Sakura-chan! She's here, with me... Yikes, I hope I don't wake up.'  
  
  
{End of Chapter 9} HOE!!! I love this chapter! It's where Sakura is revealed!!! Yay! (Why am I so happy over my own story?@.@;)So anyways, some questions are answered, like Sakura/Tomi! Yay! Next Chapter, Explations, will give all of the answers, and if I get enough reviews, I might do an epilogue^^ How does that sound? Enjoy and Review! Thanks!


	10. Explanations

Story Key:  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
* * = Noise/Sounds  
_italics_ = Big Scene change/Notations A/N = Author's Note **A King and a Card mistress** >> **Explanations**  
  
Sakura sat Syaoran down. "I will tell you everything... Why I kept myself a secret, why I did the change to the girl, etc. But first..." she turned to Syaoran, face to face. And slapped him hard. In shock that his cherry blossom would ever hit him, he put his hand to his face, feeling the burn. "What took you so long to figure me out? It wasn't exactly like I was hiding my aura!" she yelled. "Boys..." she muttered after. Then she took a cold tissue and held it to his face. "Gomen-nasai, Xiao Ling," she apologized.  
  
"That's okay. Just don't ever do that again. And call me Syaoran, I prefer it when you use my Japanese name."  
  
"Hai." Sakura began to explain.  
  
"I was in Japan when it happened. There was a king from China," she look at Syaoran, "whom apparently, was going to take over Japan and China. Quite a task. He needed more slaves, so that it would be an example to those who didn't like his ways would be captured and sent to work for him. He-" Syaoran stood up, outraged.  
  
"I have said no such thing! So I wanted to rule China and Japan, but from the sound of it, it sounds like I'm trying to start a war here!" Sakura shrugged.  
  
"My father-you know him, right Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded. "He told me all about it; it was in the newspaper. Anyway, he didn't think that what you were doing was right, but he didn't want to stand up; he knew that if he did, there might be a struggle, and that would make one more annoyance in your head and make some severe punishment for us. But one day, you pushed too far with the rules and he-" Syaoran sat back down, looking hurt.  
  
"I-I would never order anybody to do that." he whispered. Sakura looked away, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Otousan..."  
  
Syaoran thought miserably, 'It must have been Mr. Wong. He hated the Japanese, and he was very war-strong. I don't even know why he was hired.'  
  
Sakura pushed the tears away and continued the story. "Onii-san and I were left. Otousan told me all about what was going on. I was frightened. The more I learned, the more I got scared. But he comforted me by telling that he'd always be there, that he'd always watch over me. But one day, when I was walking home from school, a big man appeared in front of me. I knew that he worked for you, Syaoran. So I had to run. Run far, far away. He chased me so fast, I couldn't lose him. I couldn't go back home or he'd wait there, knowing where I live and even go after Onii-san if he came out. I ran into the dark alleys, and I was so scared, Syaoran... so scared... And there was so much kodoku..." Syaoran put his arms around her.  
  
"It's okay now, Sakura-chan. You're here with me now."  
  
"Eventually, he caught up with me. I managed to escape, but there were others now looking for me. They caught me and I was brought to you. From what I knew, you were a terrible king that would most likely kill me for being Japanese (A/N: Gomen-nasai! I'm really sorry if that sounded racist, I just wanted to make it sound like Sakura was really afraid of the king... And I know that that really happened when the WWii was going on... Gomen-nasai again!!!) and kill my family if you knew my real last name-Kinomoto. So I made up another name. Tomahura Suzuhara. Pretty silly name, wasn't it?"  
  
"Iie! I was fooled by it the whole time!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Arigato. I don't know why I chose 'Tomi-chan' but after a while, I got kind of attached to it... I had planned on escaping, but after I was moved up the being a maid, I saw some of the other part of the 'King'. I saw what happened with you and Meiling-are you still engaged to her?" Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Years after I came back home, my family and her's decided to re-call the engagement. I don't know why, though. I was being nice to her because I felt lonely with no friends, but that doesn't mean that I want to _marry_ her!"  
  
Sakura giggled until Syaoran gave her one of his 'stares'. He didn't think it was _that_ funny.  
  
"Anyway, I saw an argument between you two and after Meiling left, you seemed pretty down. I wanted to cheer you up. I had just found out that Cerberus and Yue were so kind to watch over me! Kero-chan had flown in and left a note with my staff and cards that I left at home. I didn't have time to retrieve them before being brought to you." Syaoran felt a pang of guilt. "Once I got them, Kero-chan left a couple more notes. He didn't want anyone to discover the notes, so he called me the 'powered one' because of my magic. Kero-chan thought it would be best if he and Yue stay hidden in the trees, so they did, thought they worried a lot. With my staff and cards, I decided to use them. For you. You, who seemed to disappear into a depressing world after a talk with Meiling. I felt much sympathy for you. I designed a dress in my head and on the night of the ball Meiling held, I appeared at the ball for a little while just to make you think that it wasn't me, just in case. After I made a small entrance at the ball, I snuck out and used the change card. It transformed me. I then snuck out to the garden and used the voice card to help me with the background music, but the singing was mine." Syaoran was impressed that Sakura could sing like an angel.  
  
"I was so pleased that you enjoyed me, but I learned that the King I served was actually Syaoran Li. I was in so much shock!" Sakura said, whacking Syaoran slightly.  
  
"In case you are wondering about appearances, I tried to use the Illusion Card from afar-Kero was teaching me how, but I got whisked away before he could finish teaching me how to use the Cards without them actually being there." Syaoran felt guilty once again. "I tried using it in the truck, and succeed-I think. I didn't have a mirror, but I could feel the Illusion's aura against my skin. I was trying to make my hair black or at least deep brown and turned out to be a patchy auburn colour. I tried to make my green eyes brown as well, as to make them not so outstanding, but I didn't quite succeed. They went murky green-yuck." Sakura made a face.  
  
"I was planning to escape as soon as possible. But after I got to know you a bit better, I wanted to leave only when you were happy. Even when- even when I didn't know that you were not only King Li of the Li clan, but the Syaoran Li, my little wolf, that had left me with a broken heart so many years ago." The last line was softly said. Syaoran looked startled.  
  
"Sakura-chan... left you? I-I thought that you did not love me; you did not reply me ever. I left you my phone number, my house address, my email, even my fax, everything! And I-I-I even got this." He pulled out a small box (remember? From chapter 2^^). He slowly opened it. It contained a fragile silver necklace with a shiny diamond wing pendant. He held it up to Sakura's neck.  
  
"How does it look? I saved up and bought it, hoping that you'd come back to me someday. Do you like it?"  
  
Sakura, full of joy and shock, sat there, speechless.  
  
"Oh... Syaoran-kun! It's so beautiful! But why? I mean, you didn't even know-How did you save so much money?!" Syaoran smiled with pleasure that the card mistress liked his gift.  
  
"On the back, I had it engraved."  
  


To: Sakura Kinomoto, my love,  
  
Love: Syaoran Li  
  


Sakura turned so that she was shielded from his gaze. Her eyes filled with tears again. "Syaoran-kun...? I-I thought that... By that time, I finally knew that I loved you the most! ...But. I figured that it was too late to tell you. That you'd reject me because of all that time I made you wait for my answer, be it good or bad. I especially didn't want to tell you in letter or phone call. It would definitely be too late then, and even if you did still love me, we would beable to do nothing about it! And I felt that they were much too impersonal... Syaoran-kun, I'm so sorry..." she trailed off.  
  
"Sakura-chan... You know that I'd never... never not love you anymore just because you replied too long! I would have been so happy and I would buy airline tickets to Japan to see you!" Suddenly, Sakura's silent tears burst out. She was definitely crying. She jumped into his arms.  
  
"Aishiteru, Syaoran! I love you so much!" Syaoran hugged her back. A tear of happiness trickled out.  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan..."  
  
{End of Story and Chapter 10} *sniffles* that was a good ending, wasn't it? I hope so. I worked on getting it the right way for so long @.@... And I hope that all of your questions about this are answered. So, now that it's the end, I've decided that if I get at least 45 reviews, I'll probably make a sequel. Fair? Right now, I've got about 33. So hope you liked this fict, please review! Arigato!


	11. Hard Feelings - Start of Sequel

Yay! I've decided that I should make a sequel, even if I didn't get quite how many reviews that I wanted, but oh well. It's almost^_____^;; The sequel is called 'The Ice in my Heart'...Wonder what it's about... But enough now, let's just get on with the story...  
Kero: But...  
Suko: *sweatdrops* how did he get in here?  
Kero: I want pudding!!!  
Suko: Maybe after the story is done...  
Kero: AFTER THE STORY?! BUT THAT'S MAYBE **CHAPTERS** AWAY!!! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT!  
Suko: *sweatdrops* Okay, how about _after_ the chapter? These people don't want to see you drool over pudding.  
Kero: You wanna bet lil girl?   
Suko: Hey!!! I'm not a little girl!!!  
Kero: Right... Whatever...(sarcastically)  
Suko: *sighs* I'm not...!  
  
  
Story Key:  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
A/N = Author's Note  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A King and a Card mistress  
Start of Sequel: The Ice in my Heart  
Chapter 1: Hard feelings**  
  
  
  


Meiling skipped happily in the Li palace's halls. She decided that she was just mad at Syaoran for a while because of work. It wasn't truly his fault... Now was the time to make it up, so she had Wei drive her back.  
  
"Oh, Little Wolf, here I come... I love you, I need you, where are you..." she sang. "Oh, here we are, Syaoran, I-" she was just about to push the door open when she heard Syaoran talking to someone.  
  
"Aishiteru!" came a muffled voice. Meiling stepped back. "...What?" she put her ear to the door, but heard nothing. Being the determined type to find things out, she pulled the door open. On the bed, Syaoran was kissing -_kissing!_- a girl! Meiling gasped. Syaoran took his lips off the girl and saw Meiling.  
  
"Meiling-chan! I-" Meiling stood there for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Syaoran Li, all my life, I've been so loyal to you! How could you!" She managed to say. The girl that Syaoran had been kissing stood up quickly and bent down.  
  
"Gomennasai...Meiling-chan." It was ...Sakura!  
  
'THAT KINOMOTO BAKA!!! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!' Meiling thought, full of emotions, sad, shocked, angered, but most of all, betrayal. Betrayal! She knew that Syaoran had a thing for Sakura once, but ...shouldn't it have been forgotten long ago? Meiling, thinking that there was too much silence, spook again.  
  
"KI-KI-KINOMOTO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Meiling thundered. Sakura wanted to hide behind Syaoran, but that could make Meiling madder, especially if she still clung on to him like she used to. (A/N: which she does^^)  
  
"Konnichiwa... I haven't seen you in a long time..." Meiling, who had been glaring at Sakura, threw her sharp gaze at Syaoran, who was doing nothing, who didn't seem to care. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Syaoran...kun!" She turned around and ran into the dark halls. Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other.  
  
"Syaoran-kun...What to do now?"  
  
_The next day_  
  
"Master Li, there is a call from Miss Meiling. She went home yesterday night, is everything alright?" Wei asked. Syaoran took the phone.  
  
"Everything's fine." he muttered. "Meiling?" Meiling was in her home, in a chair, with a tissue to her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran Li. You seem to have re-found the one you truly want to be with. So I'm canceling the engagement for certain this time. You've hurt me too many times and I don't want to get hurt anymore!"  
  
"Meiling, please-"  
  
"No, I'm sure that you will the happiest with Sakura. I want to love someone who loves me back. Not one who has doubts about our relationship. You have that, I'm sure of it. Good-bye."  
  
"Meiling! What about what our families?!" _clunk._ Meiling hung up. Syaoran put the phone down. Sure, this was what he wanted almost all his life, but... it wasn't right. Meiling had no one because Syaoran had Sakura. He had to do something. But first...  
  
"Sakura-chan! Please come here!" Sakura obeyed.  
  
"Hai, Syaoran?"  
  
"I want to tell you... Meiling is so upset... upset that she saw up together, so upset that she has no one, so upset that she wasted her time on me... I feel so guilty!" Sakura embraced Syaoran.  
  
"It's alright... I'm sure that Meiling will find that right someone for her someday."  
  
"But until that moment, I still feel guilty..." (A/N: Remember? In this story, even thought Syaoran is a king, he guilts and embarresses easy?^_____^ That's kawaii Syaoran for you... Chapter ...something...I forgot>.  
"Poor Meilng... I've hurt her bad this time..." Sakura felt sorry for him.  
  
"I wish I could have empathy for you, but... the only boyfriend I ever had was... not like you. And we never had problems like this, ours were..." Sakura paused. "quite different." Syaoran wondered what she meant by 'different', but this wasn't the time to ask. Then he brightened up.  
  
"Maybe I can find someone to fix Meilng up with!" Sakura's face lit up as well.  
  
"Hai! I want to help!" Syaoran, knowing that the thick tension about Meiling was broken, wanted to tease Sakura. He placed his fingers to his lower lip.  
  
"Hmm... Are you _sure_? I mean, it's _you_!" Sakura frowned. She tickled Syaoran.  
  
"IF YOU ARE TRYING TO SAY THAT I'M A KAIJUU, YOU ARE WRONG! I GOT ENOUGH OF THAT FROM TOUYA!!!" Startled, Syaoran ran away.  
  
"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not!" He teased. "Can you catch me?" Sakura silently used the Dash Card.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU, DON'T WORRY!" When she caught him, Sakura threw him to the ground (A/N: don't worry, not that hard^^;) and started tickling Syaoran again.  
  
  
{End of Chapter 1, Sequel} I didn't put in much hint of the main plot of the sequel-  
Kero: YAY! THERE'S A SEQUEL! SO WHERE'S MY PUDDING?!  
Suko: DON'T INTERRUPT!  
Kero: Feisty!  
Suko: *sweatdrops* As I was saying, the main plot of the sequel isn't really in this chapter, this chapter is just here to start things off. I would've put this up sooner, but fanfiction.net wasn't working for a while@.@  
Kero: *blows a fake tissue* Yea, so know that we know, poor Meiling, can I get my pudding?!  
Suko: ...Sorry Kero...I'm saving up for something.  
Kero: *cries*  
Suko: *sighs* Why did I get stuck with him?  
Kero: *still crying* pudding, pudding, where for art thou?  
Suko: Is he going to be here the whole story long?  
Kero: Yep. *sniffles*  
Suko: *sighs* Suko: Please come back next time when I have the next chapter up, and don't forget to review! Arigatou!


	12. Match-makers!

Suko: *gasp* It's chapter 2! yay yay yay yay yay!!!  
Kero: Please excuse Suko, she's a bit hyper right now@.@  
Suko: AM NOT!  
Kero: See? ...Say, if you're so hyper, then why don't you use some of that energy to get me some pudding?!  
Suko: Ha ha ha... Well, if you weren't listening a chapter ago, I'm saving up for something, remember?  
Kero: ...That means...NO PUDDING UNTIL YOU GET THAT STUPID DOMAIN THINGY?! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
Suko: Well...  
Kero: !!!  
Suko: If you are good, maybe I'll go out and get some anyways=^^=  
Kero: Oh, so now I have to be GOOD?!  
Suko: ...  
Suko: Let's just get on with the story, huh?  
Kero: *sobs in the background*  
  
  
Story Key:  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
A/N = Author's Note  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A King and a Card mistress  
Sequel: The Ice in my Heart  
Chapter 2: Match-maker!**  
  
  
  


"Saki-chan!" (A/N: I'm a bit lazy, gomen, ne^^; And besides, all of these ficcies have Sakura. It's getting a bit boring and I just can't let that happen to myself because it's a nice name^_____^;; But I'll only use it when Syaoran talks to her...) Sakura turned around.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! There you are! I was looking for you." She ran to him and shyly gave him a kiss on the check. Syaoran blushed bright brick red.  
  
"Sa...wow... Oh, Saki-chan, I think that if we want to find someone for Meiling, we should start as soon as possible so that Meiling's feelings don't get worse and worse. Do you know anyone suitable?"  
  
"Well, as long as it's no one named Hei Feng!" she blurted. (A/N: I'm horrible at making up names@.@ It's in chinese by the way...) Syaoran stared at Sakura.  
  
"Hei Feng? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"N-Nothing! Um, we should figure out what personalities will match Meiling so that we get a perfect match! Let's make a list!" Sakura quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, hoping that Syaoran would forget about 'Hei Feng'. It didn't work, unfortunately. Syaoran grabbed her hand.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto! Tell me! What's this about Hei Feng?!" Sakura pulled her hand back.  
  
"It's nothing, Syaoran!" Syaoran let go. Sakura bumped onto the floor. His expression was sad, anyone could tell.  
  
"Sakura, if it's something bad, please tell me... I want to help, or at least know." he said gently. Sakura gazed back up at Syaoran.  
  
'Sh...Should I tell him the truth about Hei Feng? No, he'll just get upset... It's not my job as a girlfriend  
  
(A/N: Because of the big re-unition, I'm hoping that it means Sakura is Syaoran's girlfriend now^.~;;) to make him upset... Or mad... or sad... Just happy, right?'  
  
"Syaoran, it's nothing... Really, there's nothing wrong." Syaoran finally let it go.  
  
"Okay then... Let's get that list now, shall we?" He helped Sakura to her feet and picked up the paper and pen. "Gomennasai, I let you fall to the ground... Daijoubu?"  
  
"I'm okay." said Sakura. The two started brainstorming up qualities Meiling had and qualities she liked in people.  
  


Meiling qualities  
  
**Qualities**:  
Cheerful  
Bright  
Clingy (A/N: If you can't tell, Syaoran wrote that^^)  
Nice  
Helpful  
Courage/Brave  
Strong  
Competitive  
Caring  
  


**Likes/Needs**:  


Strong/Powerful  
A leader  
Sweet & caring  
Someone to pay attention (A/N: To things she's saying and to her^^)  
SOMEONE TO LOVE HER  
  


Syaoran made sure that the last one was very important, because that was the whole point.  
  
"Okay, Saki-chan! Now that we've made a list, what's next?" Sakura grinned evilly (A/N: Like the one Tomoyo had in the beginning of the second movie! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!!!)  
  
"Now," she said, "we are going to be match-makers! We are going to find or think of boys that have these qualities," she pointed to the Likes/Needs list, "and try to get them to like Meiling-chan! It's simple, like a fairy tale!"  
  
"Like ours, Saki-chan?" Sakura's evil grin vanished. She blinked.  
  
"Ours...?"  
  
"Yea, how you were the ...slave,"  
  
Syaoran went red at 'slaves',  
  
"and I was the ...king," he went extra red at 'king',  
  
"and we wound up together. Usually, a king is required to marry royalty, see?" He went insanely red after a few seconds when he realized exactly what he said.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah!!!!! I meanbecomeboyfriendandgirlfriendnotmarry! AHHHHH!!!!" He stumbled and nearly fell.  
  
"Gomennasai! I didn't meanboyfriendandgirlfriendgomennegomenne!!!"  
  
(A/N: Almost like the way Keitaro blabbers when Naru is about to hit him, from Love Hina!^_________^ It's so funny!)  
  
By the time he finished talking, Syaoran was a deep purple and Sakura almost thought that he was choking when he fell to the floor of embarrassement.  
  
"...Dai...daijoubu Syaoran?" Sakura asked, kind off cluelessly. She looked closer and saw that Syaoran had those little swirly eyes.  
  
"Oh...? Swirly eyes!" Sakura bent down and moved her finger in the same motion right in front of Syaoran's eyes and laughed. "Hehehe, I thought that this only happened it anime! My favourite is by the Liddo-kun!  
  
(A/N: Too much Love Hina for me...@.@;;) Sakura pulled Syaoran up and helped him to a couch.  
  
"Get up, silly! We have to find someone for Meiling as soon as possible, you said it yourself!" Syaoran's swirly eyes slowly went away.  
  
"Eh...? Oh, Saki-chan, it's you..." Sakura got an ice pack quickly.  
  
_The day after..._  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN, CAN WE GO FIND SOMEONE FOR MEILING YET?" Sakura yelled in Syaoran's ear.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Syaoran jumped out of his bed.  
  
"Don't do that! And it's... 5:45 in the MORNING! For goodness sake, Saki-chan!" He yelled, shocked and slightly frightened. "Let me just change my clothes and eat some breakfast, then we can find some matches." He murmured.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura said, though a bit annoyed. Here she was, all dressed up in a cherry pink skirt, a white sweater, and even little cherry blossom hair bows, ready to enjoy the sunshine. Syaoran came out of his room five minutes later and went downstairs to eat his breakfast. Sakura waited patiently enough for him. When he finshed, they grabbed the list and headed outside.  
  
"I think that I might know somebody who would like Meiling and Meiling would like back." Syaoran said.  
  
"Really? Who is it?"  
  
"ShiZi Hou Yan. He's really nice and fits with most of these here." Syaoran replied.  
  
"When can we get to see him?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think he's at the golf course, actually! Let's go, it's not too far from here." Syaoran must have been used to long distances; Sakura found out that the golf course was practically two cities away!  
  
"Um, let's take the limo..." Syaoran said uneasily, seeing the look on Sakura's face.  
  
_Later, practically two cities away..._  
  
"WOW! Syaoran, this limo is so cool!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran chuckled, but said nothing. When they reached the golf course (A/N: Syaoran was right, it only took about 40 minutes... That's short, right? I wouldn't know, I'm not old enough to drive;_;) Syaoran stepped out and thanked Wei for coming out so far.  
  
"Saki-chan, come with me and...do you have a picture of Meiling? I've shown him one picture before, but it was an old one." Sakura, now ever-ready, flashed a picture of Meiling.  
  
"I think that Meiling will find setsuai (A/N: deep love...I THINK>.  
"Arigatou...Where is ShiZi Hou Yan?"  
  
"I was just getting to that. He should be into the east side by now." He pointed. He took her hand and guided her to where ShiZi Hou Yan was presumably golfing.  
  
_5 minutes later_  
  
"Hello, ShiZi! How are you?" Syaoran greeted ShiZi. (A/N: By the way, Shizi Hou Yan means 'lion flame' or something like that. Syaoran knows him well enough to just call him 'lion', just so in case you are wondering why Syaoran didn't use his whole name... And because it's too long>.  
"Syaoran! It's nice to see you, what are you doing here? You don't usually like to golf." ShiZi said.  
  
"Well... Oh, this is Kinomoto Sakura! Saki-chan, this is ShiZi Hou Yan Hurio. I work with him." Sakura approached ShiZi with a bright smile, hoping to make a good impression.  
  
"Hello, Hurio-san." she said. He smiled. But then he took a glance around.  
  
"Syaoran, where is Meiling-chan? When you're on a vacation, she's usually near you." Syaoran's face brightened.  
  
"Um...Speaking of Meiling, we broke off our engagement... I was wondering if you... you'd... want to out to dinner with her sometime?" ShiZi looked surprised.  
  
"Dinner? Engagement? But Syaoran, isn't your family and hers...? Doesn't she mind?" Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Meiling wouldn't mind, she ...got tired of me, I guess." ShiZi laughed.  
  
"Poor boy, she got tired of you? The king?" Sakura saw that things might take a while, so she decided to wander around. She whispered in Syaoran's ear,   
  
"Syaoran-kun, I'm going to take off for a while until ShiZi Hou Yan and you are finished talking." Syaoran nodded and Sakura was off. She'd never been on a golf course before, but she'd seen one in some pamphlets.  
  
_Later, back in the limo..._  
  
"Saki-chan, it worked! Now I have to phone Meiling and convince _her_ to go on this date..." Sakura hugged Syaoran.  
  
"You did it! Good for you."  
  
_The day after the date_  
  
Meiling went on the date with ShiZi, but it didn't work out. Syaoran and Sakura sighed.  
  
"Well, time to move on. Let's find match #2!" Syaoran declared. Sakura said nothing. Sitting in Syaoran's comfy 'green room' (A/N: Chapter 3...), Syaoran glanced around.  
  
"Do you know anyone, Saki-chan?" Again, Sakura said nothing. Sitting back-to-back on a couch, Syaoran could not see Sakura, so he turned around.  
  
"Saki-chan...?" Tears were rolling down from puffy red eyes. Sakura was sitting in a curled up ball, her hair out of place.  
  
"Sakura...! Was it something I said? Something I did?" Sakura shook her head slowly.  
  
"Iie...It's just..." Syaoran, anxious to figure out what was wrong, replied,  
  
"Just? Just what? Please, you can tell me!" Sakura blinked away another tear.  
  
"It's just that... Talking about this setting up stuff. When you left, I was so sad. So Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu decided to fix me up with someone. That someone was..." she sniffed.  
  
  
{End of Chapter 2, Sequel}  
Kero: *all intense over the story* ...WHO WAS THAT SOMEONE? WELL, I KNOW! MWUA HA HA HA HA!!! IT'S-  
Suko: NO KERO! *clamps hand over his mouth*  
Suko: *whew*  
Kero: Why can't I get any PUDDING?! Sakura lets me!  
Suko: *cringes* because, Kero, she knows how to make them, trust me you don't want to taste my cooking!  
Kero: ...Oh.  
Suko: That's right!  
Kero: *starts a chant* puddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpudding!  
Suko: Oh, no...  
Suko: So, what do you think is bothering Sakura so much? Eh? Eh? Hehehehe...  
Kero: puddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpudding! *turns to you, the reader*  
Suko: Oh, no you don't! Not to _my_ readers! *whacks Kero*  
Kero: *gets swirly eyes*  
Suko: Oh! Swirly eyes! oh ho ho ho ho ho!!!!!!! *grins evily*  
Suko: Better end it here before...well...you know^.~  
Suko: Arigatou for reading, please review! *turns back to swirly-eyed Kero*


	13. Why won't you believe me?

Kero: **ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!** ARIGATOU, ARIGATOU!!! Arigatou to: **chibi_datenshi** for the PUDDING!!! Ish so very yummy^_______^  
*glares at Suko* see? _she's_ nice!  
Suko: *sighs* I knew I should have whacked Kero sooner...  
Kero: PUDDING, PUDDING, PUH-DING!  
Suko: So we know you love your pudding, can we just get onto the chapter?  
Kero: *dances a jig*  
Suko: I take that as a yes...  
Suko: As a quick ps before we start, S+S fans, you are warned. This chapter is a bit upsetting for those who really like to see Syaoran and Sakura as a couple@.@  
Kero: ...What does she mean?  
Suko: Don't spill, Kero  
Kero: Fine. *scowls*   
  
  
Story Key:  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
A/N = Author's Note  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A King and a Card mistress  
Sequel: The Ice in my Heart  
Chapter 3: Why won't you believe me?**  
  
  
  


"That someone was..." Sakura stopped. She saw Syaoran, with pleading eyes. "Who?" He asked, anxiously. Sakura stood up.  
  
"It uh, was no one, no one at all. They couldn't find anyone and I felt as thought no one wanted me." She smiled at the king. "But at least I have you know. Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen, please? I'm hungry." she lied.  
  
'I hate to have lied to Syao-kun... But he can't know. And he won't. About him.' Sakura thought as she slid open the door to the kitchen. Syaoran, sensing that she was not telling the truth afterall, called her back.  
  
"Please tell me, Saki-chan. Please?" Sakura turned around. "It was boy named Hei Feng." Syaoran knew it. He just knew it. With a name like that, and the way Sakura acted about him a couple days ago, that there was something about him. Hei Feng. Black Wind. But he was wrong.(A/N: Black Wind is Hei Feng in english)  
  
"Hei Feng... he was very handsome, though a bit rough. He's the leader of a small motorcycle gang. I was so lonely and needed attention, so I feel guilty seeing him just to make me feel better. But he was kind. And... the day he saved me from the middle of the road, I knew that he loved me, and that...that... I must have loved him too. He's two years older than me (A/N: which makes him 19), but age definitely doesn't make a difference, and it's only two years. We had fun and one day... One beautiful day... he asked me to marry him." Syaoran blinked.  
  
'_Marriage?!_' Syaoran felt suddenly uneasy.  
  
"Said that I was the most wonderful thing that could have ever happened to him. I told him that I didn't know... I suddenly thought of you, because it was like the way you told me you loved me."  
  
Syaoran was relieved at that last sentence. He couldn't believe it. But Sakura loved him in the end, if she was here, right?  
  
"...and I didn't want our relationship to end the way ours did, our dear kouyuu. (A/N: friendship)" Syaoran felt a sharp pang of hurt. Their relationship had _ended_?!  
  
"But that same day... he was called away, so fast that I didn't get his number. For weeks I tried to get him, but I didn't succeed. Almost a month passed when I got taken away, to you, and never got to reply him, and-"  
  
"And what? You decided to go after me again? Huh?" Syaoran asked, trying to hide his anger and jealousy.  
  
"No! Before I got taken away, I received a note from him. I lost it, but I still know the address."  
  
"Then why didn't you write to him? Or did you? I'm surprised that you're still here, that your knight in shining armor still hasn't come for you yet!" Syaoran said harshly.  
  
"But! _You_ are my knight in shining armor! What are you talking about? Why are you acting so odd?"  
  
"Because, I've figured out that you don't really love _me_! You love this Hei Feng. You just want to get back to him! That's what I'm talking about."  
  
"Syaoran, that's not true!"  
  
"Then why are you here? Oh, I forgot, if it wasn't for those pushy men, you'd be married to Hei Feng right now!" Syaoran yelled. Why was he so mad? It was, actually very natural for this to happen, it was seven years, after all.  
  
"I know it, Sakura! I can tell now, by your eyes, by your face, you don't love me, you love this Hei Feng of yours back in Japan!" Sakura's face filled with anger. Why didn't Syaoran believe her? Why was he so mad... was this jealousy? Well, she tried telling him, but if he didn't listen, then... Sakura drew the Sakura Cards out.  
  
"Fly Card! Release and dispell!" she yelled. "Good-bye, Syaoran Li! If you don't believe me, then maybe I really will go back to Hei Feng! I know that he loves me and that he's waiting for me! I'd better not keep him waiting." and she was off. Through the house and out the door and into the skies with the birds. Syaoran ran, trying to catch her.  
  
"Wait Saki-chan! Sakura! Wait!" he shouted. But she didn't come back. Further and further until he couldn't tell her angelic wings apart from the birds. Until he couldn't see her anymore. Syaoran sobbed and sat on the steps to the door.  
  
'I don't belive what I've just done...! I finally have her, Saki-chan, back, only to drive her away! I'm so hopeless...' He stared up at the sky.  
  
"Where does this Hei Feng live? Should I follow her?" he wondered out loud. He went back inside, trying to untangle the conversation to sense in his head. Hours later, the phone rang.  
  
"Master Li, it's for you." Wei told Syaoran.  
  
"Wei, tell them I'm not in the mood right now, besides, it's my vacation."  
  
"But Master, it's a girl claiming to be from Japan." Syaoran sprang up and took the phone.  
  
"Sakura?" He asked quickly. But the voice that answered, it wasn't Sakura's voice...  
  
"SYAORAN LI! HOW DARE YOU HURT HER LIKE THAT?!" a voice screamed in the speaker. Syaoran held the phone back.  
  
"How is this?!" He asked.  
  
"Who else? This is Daidouji Tomoyo!" Tomoyo said, more calmly. Syaoran was relived. Maybe Tomoyo could talk Sakura into coming back to him.  
  
"Tomoyo-"  
  
"DAIDOUJI-SAN! DON'T EVER CALL ME TOMOYO AGAIN, YOU CREEP!" she said, yelling once again.  
  
"T-Daidouji-san? But I've always called you Tomoyo, what's the difference?"  
  
"The difference is that you've hurt my best friend! You've hurt her bad, Li, I'm just telling this to you now!"  
  
"Tell me, because I don't know. Exactly what did I do?" Syaoran could hear odd clanging sounds, like as though Tomoyo was banging the phone on something.  
  
"You don't even know what you did? You are so insensitive, Syaoran Li! You've changed a lot! Why didn't you believe her? She's telling the truth, because she _loved_ you! Just because Hei Feng loved her too, doesn't mean that she necessarily doesn't love you! All you had to do was believe her! Have faith!" Tomoyo had broken down crying, Syaoran could tell. But... the way Sakura looked when she was talking about Hei Feng... It was so real...  
  
"Tell me Daidouji-san, where is Sakura? Is she there with you?" On the other side, Tomyo stiffened and straightened herself up.  
  
"She has requested that if you call her, call her Kinomoto-san, and not to follow her." _clunk_. Tomoyo hung up the phone. She ran to Sakura, who was sitting on a chair, crying, and hugged her. Through chocked tears, Sakura managed to say,  
  
"Why? Why Tomoyo-chan, didn't he believe me? I loved him... But maybe now I love Hei Feng, I don't know, this is all too confusing!" Tomoyo simply held her, savouring every second. If it wasn't Syaoran, it would be Hei Feng to claim Sakura in the end. Eriol, standing in the corner of the room, came over and gave Sakura a bright pink rose.  
  
"Sakura-chan, if he doesn't realize how special you are, then he doesn't truly love you. Hei Feng is still waiting for you as well." he said gently to her face. He kissed Tomoyo. "T-chan, if you can't make it 8:00, I understand. I'll leave you two for a while. Ja." Eriol went out of the room. Tomyo smiled at him until he left. Then she turned back to Sakura.  
  
"Eriol is a great guy, and I know I love him and that he loves me... I know that if Syaoran isn't like that anymore, Hei Feng sure is. He's a good person. You'll find love someday, Sakura. True love." Sakura nodded.  
  
"Arigato, Tomoyo. I feel better. How is Hei Feng, I haven't seen him since... he asked me to marry him." Tomyo smiled, her Sakura-chan felt better because of her.  
  
"He's great, although, he misses you. He really wants you back." Sakura sniffed and sat up.  
  
"Do you still have his phone number? I want to see him again tomorrow."  
  
"Yea, it's right here. But call him tomorrow, in the morning, it's getting late. I'll show you to your room."  
  
  
{End of Chapter 3, Sequel}  
Suko: *hides* GOMENNASAI! GOMMENASAI! I'm so sorry, if S+S fans are insulted. Truly I am-  
Kero: Sure you are  
Suko: I AM!  
Kero: *snorts*  
Suko: If you are REALLY big on S+S and hate seing them apart, I advise you that this fict _might_ not be for you. I haven't totally decided if I should put them back together in the end^.~  
Suko: I'M JUST KIDDING! tough audience today... Don't worry, S+S will come together in the end! I also added a spice of E+T^.~  
Kero: ...I want more pudding!!!  
Suko: Kero, the point of the ending A/N's are to, well, end off the chapter. Not plea for pudding!  
Suppi: Hello...  
Suko: Not another one!  
Suppi: Kero, eating sweets again, huh?  
Kero: *glares* Why are you here?  
Suppi: I'm only here for this chapter...  
Kero: *whew*  
Suko: *sighs* what I put up for writing ficts...  
Suko: Hope to catch you next chapter, and please review! Arigatou!  
Kero: pudding... pudding... pudding... pudding... pudding...! Please give me PUDDING!!!  
Suko: *whacks Kero*  
Suko: Ja ne!  



	14. So we meet again

Well, um... I hope I haven't lost any readers with the last chapter@.@ hope, hope, hope!  
Kero: Suko, I'll hand it to you straight. I want pudding.  
Suko: *falls over*  
Suppi: I think that you _may_ have lost some of your audience...  
Suko: Weren't you here only for the last chapter?!  
Kero: Yea! Chapter 3, sequel only!  
Suppi: *sweatdrops*  
Suko: Never mind. Don't worry about the story, it's going to get better! Promise!   
  
  
Story Key:  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
A/N = Author's Note  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A King and a Card mistress  
Sequel: The Ice in my Heart  
Chapter 4: So we meet again**  
  
  
  


Sakura yawned as she climbed out of the bed in Tomoyo's guest room. She felt guilty for staying at Tomoyo's but her house... Tomoyo told her that some people came and destroyed it. Touya was at collage, so he was safe. With no where to go, Tomoyo (A/N: having those feelings about her^.~) invited her to live with the Daidoujis. She yawned again and stepped up to the mirror. Sakura picked up a brush and combed her hair down but when she saw how late in the morning it was, she quickly stumbled through her clothes (A/N: which Tomoyo made just for her=^^=) and rushed downstairs.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan! It's a lovely day, isn't it? I'm sorry, I'm late as usual. Gomennasai!"  
  
"Iie! You are just in time for breakfast! Then I've phone Hei Feng. I arranged for you two to meet later today, you don't mind. It'll be great!" Tomoyo added quickly. Sakura smiled wavered a bit.  
  
"I'm a bit nervous about meeting him, I haven't seen him for a long time and especially since it was when he asked me to marry him. It might make him feel a bit rejected." Sakura winced, but took a small sip of her coca.  
  
"Coca's great, Tomoyo-chan! You're still perfect in everyway possible!" A warm tide of pleasure washed over Tomoyo.  
  
"Arigatou!" After Sakura finished a brief breakfast, Tomoyo cleared the dishes. Then she ushered Sakura into her room.  
  
"You can't just re-meet a boy looking like a mess!" Tomoyo said. "Did you comb your hair?" Sakura grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Iie... I was rushing because I was late..."  
  
"That's okay Sakura-chan! I'll fix you right up!" she said brightly. "Because if I didn't, I might regret it one day." Sakura wondered what Tomoyo meant, but decided that it was nothing.  
  
"It's great to be back in Japan and I can't wait to meet Hei Feng again!" she said. Tomoyo just kept on fixing her up. When Tomoyo finished with Sakura's hair, she handed her a selection of outfits she made. Sakura chose a light blue pair of overalls (A/N: I think those are cute! Although I wouldn't wear one myself...>.  
"I like this outfit, T-chan! It's so much more tamer than the ones you used to make me when I captured the cards!" Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Hai! But I still like those designs... Oh ho ho ho ho ho!!! Ah... Oh! The time! We should go meet Hei Feng now!" The two girls rushed out the door.  
  
"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Later, Sakura and Tomoyo were dropped off at the Tomoeda park entrance. Sakura loved the cherry blossom trees that grew there. Tomoyo wandered off, letting Sakura to be with Hei Feng alone. Sakura walked in and scanned the park as far as she could see. Not many people were there because it was a windy day, but Sakura didn't mind. Her eyes caught sight of a tall silhouette. Standing under the largest cherry blossom tree. Slowly, Sakura neared the tree. It _was_ Hei Feng! He turned to Sakura's direction. In his hands was a cherry blossom flower. His loose, slightly long, pitch-black hair swayed in the wind. (If you are thinking 'Dark-Mousy' from DN Angel, you are right on track^.~ He's so bishonen!) His faced cracked into a smile.  
  
"Sasaki-chan!" (A/N: I have no idea where I got that name, but I didn't want to use 'Saki-chan' again.) He exclaimed with joy in his deep voice. He extended his arms. Sakura ran into them.  
  
"Fei-kun!" she said. "I miss you." She let go. Standing straight and next to him, she was still about 12.5 cm shorter than him. He laughed.  
  
"Koishii, (A/N: I'm not sure if I spelled that right@.@) you are still so short! But you are still my misora." He took hold of the cherry blossom and carefully placed it in Sakura's hair. Sakura frowned at 'short', he was merely too tall. But she loved to be his misora.   
  
"So, lets get back to where we were, Sasaki-chan!" he said, leading her to a bench.  
  
"Hai!" Elsewhere, Tomoyo let herself walk wherever her feet took her. She was too busy with her thoughts to care where she was going.  
  
'That baka Syaoran! He was the one reason why I didn't do anything about my feelings about Sakura! I would have told her, but she loved him and later, she was too heartbroken over him and then there's Hei Feng, too now.' Tomoyo tried her hardest not to be sad.  
  
'I sung till my voice was perfect, I stitched and sewed until that was perfect. I studied hard so that my grades would be good. All for Sakura-chan. I wanted her to be impressed and to really like me. And that Syaoran! Why didn't you take care of Sakura-chan? I would have, with all my heart. I still do, but I also love Eriol-kun. He is so sweet and caring. He loves me, I know he does. So why does my heart still ache for Sakura-chan? I love them both, but I know that I will never have Sakura...' Tomoyo kicked a nearby pile of leaves and sat on the grass, leaning on a bush hedge. She let her hair out of the braids and they drifted to the wind. A cherry blossom petal flew past her and she caught it.  
  
'It was so easy to catch this cherry blossom petal, but it seems that I can't catch the rest of the petals... I suppose this resembles friend-ship. The next would mean 'crush', then... love, the hardest. Hei Feng has one of the love petals, and Syaoran has the other. Who will win the third?' she looked up as a shadow fell over her. A grey-purple haired boy stood, with a hand out to her face.  
  
"Hello there. Do you want to be alone, or can I join you?" he asked softly. Tomoyo nodded. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Why are you here? You look so alone. Like no one loves you." Tomoyo blinked.  
  
"Eriol, it's okay. I don't want to have to be a bother-" Eriol placed his hands on her face and slowly kissed her.  
  
"Hai, dear tenshii?" he asked. "What were you saying? Tomoyo was speechless and said nothing, but she blushed deeply.  
  
"I'll take it as nothing then." Tomoyo was still speechless. But her lips curled into a smile. Eriol could always make her smile.  
  
  
On the other side of the park, Hei Feng and Sakura were still talking. Sakura was glad because she missed the lovely days she used to spend with 'Fei-kun" when she had so much fun.  
  
"Sasaki-chan, I was wondering... Do... you still love me? Did you love me before?" Sakura's eyes glittered. With hesitation, she replied.  
  
"Of course! I love you! You love me too, don't you?" Sakura knew that the answer was 'yes' but she wanted to hear it anyway.  
  
"I love you with all my heart, Sasaki-chan. I've been waiting."  
  
"Fei-kun, let's go see the sunset today! Please?" Sakura pleaded. He shrugged.  
  
"Okay, but it's nothing compared to you, misora." Sakura giggled.  
  
_Back in Japan_  
  
Syaoran had been sulking around all day long. But he was in a private jet to Japan. He wanted Sakura back. He missed her. He loved her. He knew that. But he had to make sure that Sakura knew before this Hei Feng took her back. Forever.  
  
  
{End of Chapter 4, sequel} Hoe... Oh, I added some more T+E!!! tee hehehe... Hope you liked it because I havn't written T+E before...  
Kero: No! That baka kid finally did it. He hurt my mistress bad!!! And to think that he's even going back!  
Suko: Calm down, Kero. Besides, it's an S+S (and a bit of E+T^.~) story... Give Syaoran a chance, he's so kawaii=^^=  
Kero: I have no idea what you see in baka kid.  
Suko: He's not baka... he's cute :D  
Kero: That kid?!  
Suko: *ignores Kero* Please review! Arigatou for reading!  
Kero: ...I still want pudding, come to think of it...  
Suko: Oh, no...  
Suppi: Better not get Kero sugar-high...  
Suko: *nods* 


	15. Love me

Suko: So, now that we know our little hero, Syaoran is on his way to Japan to do you know what^.~ But will it work? Read to find out!  
Kero: Suko, stop being to lame!  
Suko: Kero! ...well I guess I was... *cries* Kero: ...of all the brilliant stories out there in fanfiction.net, why did I come to this one??? Suko doesn't give me any pudding;_;  
Suko: ...No!  
Kero: Be nice! This is G after all, too  
Suko: Sorry.  
Kero: That's better, and while your at it with good manners, could you get me some pudding, _please_?  
Suko: ........ (just don't answer him, and he'll go away.... hope hope)  
Kero: Suko! Pudding! Now!  
Suko: On to the story, quick, quick!  
  
  
  
Story Key:  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
_italics_ = Flashbacks/Scene Change  
A/N = Author's Note  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A King and a A King and a Card mistress  
Sequel: The Ice in my Heart  
Chapter 5: Love me**  
  
  
  


Syaoran leaned back in his chair. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Maybe get some rest before he reached Tomoeda, Japan. So he closed his eyes and pulled the window down.  
  
_Flashback..._  
  
Syaoran sat in class, nervous. He stared at the back of a head with brown hair. His hand couldn't stop twitching.  
  
'Sakura-chan is so pretty... I want to tell her today. That I love her. Hand, stop twitching!" he scolded silently to his hand.  
  
'I love you. I love you, Sakura-chan. So I love you. I love you?' Syaoran tried practicing 'I love you's in his head. He couldn't make out which sounded the best. They all seemed terrible. Maybe they would sound better out loud?  
  
'I love you forever... I love you, so will you love me? Oh, I love you. What's for homework? Oh, this is useless...' Syaoran thought miserably.  
  
'I just hope that Sakura will love me back. And I have that Syaoran bear to give her. I should pick up roses too. Too extravagant? Not for Sakura...'  
  
Syaoran took a glance at his math lying right before him. The numbers swan in circles as Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts. Finally, they settled, as Syaoran couldn't help to drift back into thoughts about Sakura.  
  
'She is so pretty and kind, and I love her. I love the ways she's so kawaii and gracefully sometimes. Especially with the cards.' He sighed, but unfortunately a little too loudly. The teacher walked up to Syaoran and asked if he was okay. Embarrassed, Syaoran merely nodded and concentrated on math the rest of the morning.  
  
_End of Flashback_  
  
Syaoran sighed in his luxurious seat. He took a sip of his lemonade, unable to sleep.  
  
_Flashback..._  
  
I didn't want our relationship to end the way ours did..." Syaoran felt a sharp pang of hurt. Their relationship had _ended_?!  
  
"But that same day... he was called away, so fast that I didn't get his number. For weeks I tried to get him, but I didn't succeed. Almost a month passed when I got taken away, to you, and never got to reply him, and-"  
  
"And what? You decided to go after me again? Huh?" Syaoran asked, trying to hide his anger and jealousy.  
  
"No! Before I got taken away, I received a note from him. I lost it, but I still know the address."  
  
"Then why didn't you write to him? Or did you? I'm surprised that you're still here, that your knight in shining armor still hasn't come for you yet!" Syaoran said harshly.  
  
"But! You are my knight in shining armour! What are you talking about? Why are you acting so odd?"  
  
"Because, I've figured out that you don't really love me! You love this Hei Feng. You just want to get back to him! That's what I'm talking about."  
  
"Syaoran, that's not true!"  
  
"Then why are you here? Oh, I forgot, if it wasn't for those pushy men, you'd be married to Hei Feng right now!" Syaoran yelled. Why was he so mad? It was, actually very natural for this to happen, it was seven years, after all.  
  
"I know it, Sakura! I can tell now, by your eyes, by your face, you don't love me, you love this Hei Feng of yours back in Japan!" Sakura's face filled with anger. Why didn't Syaoran believe her? Why was he so mad... was this jealousy? Well, she tried telling him, but if he didn't listen, then... Sakura drew the Sakura Cards out.  
  
"Fly Card! Release and dispel!" she yelled. "Good-bye, Syaoran Li! If you don't believe me, then maybe I really will go back to Hei Feng! I know that he loves me and that he's waiting for me! I'd better not keep him waiting." and she was off. Through the house and out the door and into the skies with the birds. Syaoran ran, trying to catch her.  
  
"Wait Saki-chan! Sakura! Wait!" he shouted. But she didn't come back. Further and further until he couldn't tell her angelic wings apart from the birds. Until he couldn't see her anymore. Syaoran sobbed and sat on the steps to the door.  
  
_End of Flashback_  
  
Syaoran's grip on his glass hardened.  
  
'I was such a fool...' he thought.  
  
_Somewhere in Tomoeda, Japan..._  
  
"Fei-kun, the sunset is so beautiful! I can't believe how many days I've missed it..." Sakura sighed as she leaned on Hei Feng's shoulder. He hugged her.  
  
"Sasaki-chan, you are so cold! Do you want my jacket?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
Sakura could see the sun's tip as it slowly disappeared into the earth.  
  
'What a beautiful sight...'  
  
Fei leaned down... closer and closer, but slowly. It seemed like an inch an hour.  
  
His nose gently touched Sakura's dainty one. Sakura leaned closer to Fei as well. Closer... Would time ever stop?  
  
Finally, their lips reached each other. Sakura's smelled like sweet raspberries on a hot summer day, and as Fei soon found out, felt like them too. Her scent was like ...cherry blossoms.  
  
Sakura and Fei stayed kissing like time did stop. When they finally broke away, Fei reached for his coat and pulled it over Sakura.  
  
"I can see that you are getting cold, Sasaki-chan. Let's go now." he said, voice as soft as rose petals. Sakura, speechless, simply followed Fei, until he picked her up and carried her, allowing Sakura to sleep peacefully. Hei Feng smiled and walked home.  
  
_In the Tomoeda Airport..._  
  
"Good day Sir. I hope that you've had a good flight?" Syaoran nodded. He just arrived in Tomoeda, Japan. To find Saki-chan. He picked up his few bags.  
  
"Hai. Arigatou." He walked away from the flight attendance.  
  
Syaoran stepped outside the airport.  
  
'Now I have to get a hotel to stay at...' he thought.  
  
'But which one?' he wondered.  
  
'Ah, that doesn't matter. Just pick one, the sooner you do, the sooner you can see Sakura again.'  
  
He saw a hotel named 'Clover Springs' and decided to go for that one. He always did like hot springs.  
  
Once inside Clover Springs, he didn't know what to do. So he decided to ask.  
  
"Excuse me, miss," he said to a lady behind a desk, "I would like to rent a room?" he asked nervously. The lady smiled.  
  
"Of course, good sir. What kind of room would you like, how many beds and people, and how many days...?" she asked.  
  
"Um, it needn't be a fancy room or anything... one bed please... one person only, me..." he trailed off. How many days did he need?  
  
"I don't know how many days I'm staying, though. Maybe... a week?" he said. The lady smiled again.  
  
"That's okay... I'm just finding a room now... Okay, come with me, dear..." She said, taking a key off a hook at the back.  
  
The lady and Syaoran went upstairs with man following, carrying Syaoran's bags.  
  
"Here it is! Room 037! Please enjoy, and if you need any help, just give us a ring," She pointed to an intercom on the wall, "...and thanks for chosing Clover Springs! The hot springs are outside, if you want to know..." The lady smiled, yet again.   
  
"I'll just be leaving you with your room now, let's go Henry!" she said to the man who had been carrying Syaoran's belongings. Henry lead the way. Syaoran gazed around his hotel room and sat on the bed. Leaving his stuff unpacked, he left in search for his beloved Sakura.  
  
_In the Daidouji mansion..._  
  
Tomoyo was at home with Eriol, but he left a few minutes ago. He was called away on business, as usual. Tomoyo thought that at least that day he would stay, just for her, especially after that romantic afternoon at the park. She sighed.  
  
Tomoyo walked through the bitter rain that started just a few minutes ago and turned into a storm. Footsteps became quick. When she finally reached Sakura's house, she shook as much rain off herself. Her wet hair spiked her face, but she pushed her hair away with her hand. Pushing the door bell, she hoped she didn't look as bad as she thought.  
  
_ding dong! ding dong!_ Would Sakura ever answer the door? Finally, Tomoyo heard a click.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here! It's such a nice surprise, come in, come in, you're soaking wet!" Sakura greeted Tomoyo. Tomoyo could only reply with a shivering smile as she entered the Kinomoto house.  
  
After Tomoyo dried herself off, she whispered to Sakura,  
  
"So, are you and Fei getting along again?" Sakura blushed as Tomoyo winked.  
  
"Hai... Fei-kun is still so warm and loving like before!" she whispered back excitedly. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"That's so great to hear!" she whispered back. Sakura was about to answer when-  
  
"Ahem. Are you two ladies going to whisper secrets all night long?" Sakura whirled around.  
  
"Fei-kun! Tomoyo is here!" she said. Fei chuckled.  
  
"Konbawa, Tomoyo." he welcomed Tomoyo in his deep voice.  
  
"Hi Fei... Well, I guess I'll just go now, leave you two alone-" Tomoyo paused for a dramatic moment, "er, because I have to get up early tomorrow." Sakura blushed, but said nothing. Fei kissed Sakura's shoulders, then looked up at Tomoyo, then back to Sakura.  
  
"Come now, Sasaki-chan! Let's show Tomoyo to the door before she thinks us rude." Sakura giggled and took Tomoyo's hand and walked to the door. Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged looks of amusement.  
  
"Thanks for coming over Tomoyo-chan! I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Tomoyo waved.  
  
"Hai! Tomorrow!" She yelled as she ran into the rain once again. The door closed.  
  
Tomoyo muttered to herself about remebering to bring or borrow an umbrella the next time as she ran home.  
  
'Almost there... Just one more block to go!' Tomoyo tried to encourage herself to go faster, even though it was almost three blocks away to her mansion. She ran so hard that she couldn't see the pulled-up cement on the sidewalk and tripped on it. Lying on the hard cement floor, in the cold rain with no one to comfort her, and now scrapped knees and legs, Tomoyo couldn't help but to do nothing except cry.  
  
"Why... Does she not love me? I worked so hard just to please her, but she never notices... But why? Why does she love Fei so much, and Syaoran? It's just not fair the way they don't have to work so hard just to be in her eyes, but I did everything right but only got to be that 'best friend'. Best friend is good, but not good enough to win her heart!" Tomoyo sobbed through hiccups.  
  
"Life is just so not fair!"  
  
Tomoyo felt something warm on her shoulders. Two of them  
  
"Daijoubu?" A deep voice asked her. She turned around and hugged him tightly. Eriol loved her and it wasn't fair to be with him when she was still trying to get Sakura's attention.  
  
"Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Eriol, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed on his chest. He placed a hand on her head.  
  
"What for? You didn't do anything wrong. It should be me whose sorry. And I am. Gomennasai."  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Eriol.  
  
"...You...? Should be sorry? No! I'm... I'm still trying to be Sakura's #1, but at the same time, I'm with you... And I've been cheating you in a way. I'm so sorry!" Eriol smiled.  
  
"No, Tomoyo-chan. Don't be sorry. I understand. But I love you, and as long as I do love you, nothing will change my mind. I'm sorry for always being with my work and not paying enough attention to you." he said softly. By now, Tomoyo stopped crying, but her eyes were still puffy and red. She threw her arms around Eriol's neck.  
  
"I love you... I'm sorry for being a cry-baby and that I put you through all this." she whispered in his ear. Still cool as ever, Eriol whispered back,  
  
"That's okay... I wanted to be a part of your life anyways, and this is a part of your life, so I'm happy." He kissed her cheek. Tomoyo blushed and kissed his cheek back. Eriol, wanting to defend himself, kissed her again, but father from her ear. Tomoyo did the same.  
  
"Aishiteru..." they both said softly before both lips curled together. The rain seemed like nothing now, even though it was pounding away. Tomoyo's leg stopped bleeding and the rain washed away the blood. Eriol decided not to heal it right away, so he could carry his princess home without her having to walk herself with an excuse.  
  
  
  
{End of Chatper 5, sequel}  
Kero: *nods* That was definitely the best sequel chapter yet... Why? Go ahead, Suko. For once I'm letting you talk...  
Suko: *sweatdrops* Thanks, Kero... even though this is _my_ story... Wow. Two kisses in one chapter^^; I'm not very good at kisses, considering I've never had one in my life;_; But I think I like Tomoyo's kiss better=^^=  
Kero: *yawns* that was one LONG chapter, girl...  
Suko: I know! It took me days just to get the kiss scencs right@.@  
Kero: Before I forget... **ARIGATOU!!!! ARIGATOU TO: JIANNA!!!** For the magic wand that can create **as many puddings I want**!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries* I'm so happy, I think I'll start with a thousand. O magic wand... Grant me a thousand puddings!  
Suko: This is going to rack up an awfully large dentist bill, isn't it... *groans*  
Kero: *mouth full of pudding* come off it, Suko! Here, I give you ... one! pudding!^^ Just for you!  
  
Suko: *takes soggy pudding* um... Thanks, Kero... For the soggy (?) pudding...  
Suko: Please don't hate me for making F+S in this chapter! Especially since this is a S+S ficcie@.@ I just wanted to make it clear that Sakura has a big thing for Fei, got that? Nothing meant bad...  
Suko: And to sum it up, there was S+F (*ducks*) & T+E scenes^.~, and Syaoran is now in Japan, in Clover Springs.  
Suko: Thanks for reading, please review!  
Kero: Yea, and thanks for pudding, don't forget to contribute more! He he!  
Suko: Kero! Don't be rude!  
Kero: *mumbles* sorry...  
Suko: *sighs* of all the guardian beats, I get stuck with him...  
Kero: I heard that!  



	16. The Search continues

Suko: ...*sigh* I re-read my last chapter, and I found so many mistakes!-.-;; At the ending of the sence where it's T+E, it said '...so he could carry his princess home _with_ her having to walk herself with an excuse' ...Can any spot a HUGE mistake?X/ The whole point of the sentence. So I'm sorry for those who read it and was like, 'What...?! Why is Eriol so selfish?!' ^^; It's supposed to be _without_ instead of _with_. I changed it already, and hope that clears something up...XD  
Suko: Okay, just a quick review... S+F are definitely happy together at the moment, and so are T+E. Syaoran is in Clover Springs, but left to find Sakura. Simple, ne?  
Kero: Whatever with the junk,  
**ARIGATOU TO:  
chibi_datenshi** for the life time supply of pudding!!! Nyah ha ha ha ha!!!  
**Silver-Cherry** for the magical pudding that never goes away and will change into any flavour!!! .^.^  
Suko: ...you readers are spoiling Kero-chan, you know that? o.O  
Kero: That's okay! I luff attention!!! Mwuah ha ha ha ha!!!  
Suko: I wish I got Suppi instead... he's so much more quiet... Did you hear that Kero?!  
Kero: ¬.¬ yes... no need to tell me that... *cries*  
Suko: ...*ignores Kero*  
Suko: *sniff* A King and a Card mistress is going to end soon! My first big hit story...:'( *cries*  
Kero: *stops crying* Why are you crying?  
Suko: Because *hiccup* My first big hit story is going to end in a couple chapters!  
Kero: That means... NO MORE PUDDING?!  
Suko: ...Yes! That's right! Ha!  
Kero: ;-; no...  
  
  
  
Story Key:  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
_italics_ = Flashbacks/Scene Change  
A/N = Author's Note  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A King and a A King and a Card mistress  
Sequel: The Ice in my Heart  
Chapter 6: The Search continues**  
  
  
  


Syaoran left Clover Springs a while ago. Now holding a warm cup of moca (A/N: I don't drink coffee and don't really know any coffee names@.@ So please don't blame me if moca isn't real cuz I heard of something like that...!), he glanced around the city.  
  
"Where is the Kinomoto residence? I have to remember!" Syaoran muttered to himself.  
  
"Come one, come on... Think! Oh! Try the Daidouji mansion first... I wonder if Tomoyo is still mad at me... Probably. But I have to try anyway..."  
  
Syaoran suddenly remembered. His cell! The last person to call him on it was Tomoyo! Syaoran quickly whipped out his cell phone. Star 69, star 69! he quickly urged himself. Then he put his ear to the phone.  
  
_Five minutes later..._  
  
Syaoran headed for the Tomoeda Elementary School. Tomoyo lived near the school. The operator on the phone told him.  
  
_Three hours later..._  
  
Standing in front of a large, large mansion, Syaoran sighed in relief. He finally found Tomoyo's house. Either the operator got the address wrong, or he got it wrong. But both ways, he got lost and walked in circles for hours. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door. A girl with amethyst eyes answered the door.  
  
"Fei! You're early!" She exclaimed. "Where's Sa... **Syaoran Li?!**" Tomoyo thundered. Syaoran took a step forward, only to be pushed back by Tomoyo.  
  
"What are you doing here? What are you doing in Tomoeda? What are you even doing in _Japan_?!" she yelled.  
  
"But To-" "Daidouji-san! And if you're here to see Kinomoto-san, then you are not welcome! She doesn't want to see _you_ and I don't want her happiness driven away by _you_! She has Fei and is happy! Go away!" Tomoyo continued, not letting Syaoran speak.  
  
"But Daidouji-san! I just-"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes flashed. This was the angriest Syaoran had ever seen Tomoyo be. Frankly, it's wasn't pleasant. What happened to the days where she helped him get the affections of Sakura? Syaoran took a step down the stairs.  
br> "Daidouji-san, I just want to see Saku-"  
  
"Kinomoto-san!"  
  
"K-Kinomoto-san again! Please? I have something important to say to her." Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"No! If it's to say something like 'I love you, please love me' then I'm sorry, but that's a double no! Please get off my property before I call in the police!" Tomoyo shoved the door closed. Feeling rejected, Syaoran left.  
  
'This Hei Feng should be old. Old enough to own an apartment by himself, that's it!' Syaoran thought. He grabbed his cell and clicked on the 'White pages' button (A/N: I'm not sure whether or not if cells really have those, but if they don't, just pretend it's a new Japanese feature@.@) He typed up... Nothing. Hei Feng. What was his last name? Sakura hadn't told him. Had she? Syaoran forgot. So he typed 'Kinomoto' instead. About 60 names popped up. Syaoran listed them by first name and glanced under 'F', just as he remembered... No. (A/N: Remember? Chapter 10... the sad thing X/ )  
  
Sakura was probably with Hei Feng, and coming over to Tomoyo's soon, so Syaoran hid in nearby bushes. And he was right.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Fei, it's nice to see you! Come in, come in!" Syaoran heard Tomoyo's far voice.  
  
'...I wonder how long this will take... But I'll wait as long as I have to for Sakura!' Syaoran thought.  
  
_The next day, morning...'_  
  
_Rustle!_ Syaoran sat up quickly. What was that noise? And what was this annoying thing piercing at his face?! He turned around. It was a branch. Syaoran flinched. The branch cut him. It was sharp! But... what was he doing in... a bush?! Syaoran stood up.  
  
'I... I fell asleep in the bush waiting for Sakura to come out yesterday!'  
  
(A/N: I just couldn't keep myself from writing that^^; Shaoran is soooo cute when he does something stupid, ne? XD)  
  
Syaoran gently touched the blood on his face. It was a deep cut. He better get back to the hotel and cover it up. He took one quick last look at the Daidouji mansion and left.  
  
  
Syaoran looked at himself in the mirror. The cut didn't seem that bad after all... But the bright white bandage was so outstanding... The hotel didn't have any skin-coloured (A/N: What else am I supposed to say? XD Regular? I _think_ that the white ones are the actually ones, but I'm not sure...) bandages. Just bad luck for him.  
  
  
Leaving his room, Syaoran went in search for his beloved Sakura once again. He wondered if he'd ever see her again. Maybe, but would she be ecstatic to see him?  
  
Syaoran trudged through the sidewalk.  
  
'I wonder if everything's okay back in Hong Kong. Hope so.'  
  
  
_About two hours later..._  
  
Sakura smiled at Fei. He took her out again, this time back to the park.  
  
'Fei-kun is so nice and I love him...' she thought. But soon, her mind wandered off subject.  
  
'He's so cute too, just like... Shao-kun. ...That's right. I hope that Syaoran's okay. Tomoyo never said anything about that telephone call she had the night I came back to Japan. I wish I hadn't done that, but...!'  
  
'I wish I hadn't done that?! What am I thinking, Li is just a spoiled king now. He's changed, you have to remind yourself that people change!' She blushed. (A/N: So, our little cherry blossom is thinking about our little wolf, ne?^.~ This could get interesting...:D)  
  
"Sasaki-chan? Daijoubu?" Fei asked Sakura when he saw her blush.  
  
"Hoe...? ...Oh! Iie, I'm fine..." Sakura replied sheepishly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
_In the park_  
  
"Fei-kun, don't you just love the flowers?" Sakura asked dreamily. Fei said nothing but put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
_One block away from the park..._  
  
Syaoran wondered around the streets.  
  
'Where was Tomoyo's mansion again?! I knew it was here somewhere...' He thought.  
  
'Geez, this is hopeless!'  
  
In the background, Syaoran heard laughing and shouting, but he ignored it to listen for clues. But when it hit him that Sakura could be one of those people, laughing and having so much fun, he sighed.  
  
A cherry blossom petal fell past Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
'I wonder if Sakura's thinking about me now...'  
  
He caught the petal gently.  
  
'I know I'm thinking about her...'  
  
  
  
{End of Chapter 6, Sequel}  
Suko: Um... that wasn't the best of my writing...X/  
Kero: *nods* Yup.  
Suko: It's just that I didn't update any of my stories on fanfictionNET for so long and I really wanted to let people know that I'm still alive...^^; Plus I was getting really bored because making sites just aren't that fun anymore@_@; All the other sites are way better than mines...  
Kero: ...*shoves Suko away* PUDDING! WHO CARES ABOUT MAKING SITES?!  
Suko: ¬¬; Um, thanks Kero... for being so supportive...>_< br> Kero: Arigatou!:D  
Suko: ¬¬; you didn't really get it, did you...  
Kero: *happy smile* Nope!  
Suko: ¬¬;


End file.
